From Nothing to Something
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: The conclusion of From Nothing to Something. Please R&R. It's complete now!
1. Dare You To Move

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes or any characters from the show.

This chapter is based on the song: Dare You To Move by Switchfoot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

Bo sat on his bed in the bedroom he shared with his cousin. Luke. Bo couldn't believe it, today was his one year anniversary with his girlfriend, Christine. He had been through so much in his life, from losing his parents when he was a baby, to now becoming a famous race car driver.

Bo couldn't believe how much his life had changed within a year. It was a year ago he decided to go into NASCAR professionally and it was a year ago he met Christine, who had been to one of his races with a friend. As luck would turn out, Christine's friend happened to be a friend of Bo's and when he introduced the two of them to each other, it was love at first sight for Bo.

She was unlike any of the other girls he had dated and that's why he loved her so much. And here they were, a year later, still in love as much as they were the first day they met. Bo couldn't believe how much his life had changed for the better. One day he was only a farmer, just trying to make it to the NASCAR circuit, escaping from the law in Hazzard, and dating any girl he met at the Boar's Nest. And then just like that, he was a professional race car driver and had settled down once and for all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke walked into the bedroom, "Hey cousin is everything alright?"

"Oh hey Luke didn't know you came in. Yea everything's fine. Just thinking you know."

"About what?"

"Well you know everything that's happened in the past year. Just strange how everything has been going so great for us you know."

"I know what you mean Bo. I mean first Daisy and Enos get married and then we get to be in NASCAR."

"That's not all the great news actually Luke," Bo said. "I'm gonna ask Christine to marry me tonight."

"Well that is good news but also not too surprising. I knew you'd be asking her sooner or later," Luke laughed a little. "What's wrong?"

"Well what if she says no. I mean I know we've been dating for a year, but she's also only been living in Hazzard for a year. She's a city girl, what can I give her that she's used to already?"

"You give her the love you've been giving her every single day, that's enough. Look Bo, you have nothing to worry about, I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Yea I hope so. Thanks Luke. I better go, I gotta pick her up." Bo said and then he left to go pick Christine up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo drove Christine to The Boar's Nest where they had dinner and then he drove to the pond so the two could have some privacy.

"Christine you know I love you more than anything right?" Bo said nervously.

"Yes of course I do and I love you so much," she responded. "Bo is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yea yea everything's fine. I just wanted to…" he took a box out of his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Christine smiled and kissed Bo, "Yes of course I will."

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her, "There's no one else I'd want to spend my life with," he said.

Later that night he drove her home and then went back to the farm. He went straight to his room and was glad that Luke hadn't been home yet from his date because he needed some alone time. He was so happy that Christine said yes to his proposal, still something was on his mind

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters. The next chapter is going to be based on the song As I Lay Me Down To Sleep by Sophie B Hawkins. If anyone has any ideas of what should happen in the next chapter…please let me know. The more reviews I get, the quicker they'll be a new chapter. Thanks….


	2. As I Lay Me Down To Sleep

Based on the song: As I Lay Me Down To Sleep

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Though I'm far away  
I'll whisper your name  
Into the sky  
And I will wake up happy_

Bo felt horrible because here it was the happiest night of his life, he was finally engaged, and yet something felt missing. Though he was a baby when his parents died, he did wish they could be there to see him on his big day. Sure he thought of Uncle Jesse as a father, after all he did raise him, but still he just felt like he was missing out on something.

He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, "Maybe it's just the fact that this is a huge change in my life that's why I'm feeling this way," he said to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was awake when Bo woke up the next morning. "Hey Bo, how'd last night go?"

Bo smiled a little, "You're looking at an engaged man."

"That's great cousin, congrats."

"Yea thanks Luke."

Luke knew something was wrong with his cousin. "Alright Bo, what's wrong? Thought you would be happier with her response."

"Oh I am Luke. It's just that…I don't know. I feel horrible for what I've been thinking."

Luke looked at Bo, "Why what's on your mind?"

"Well I am excited about the wedding, but at the same time I am feeling a little upset that well you know my parents aren't here to see it. I don't know, I feel horrible for feeling this way."

"Bo don't worry about it. Look you just got engaged. That's a big step, of course you're gonna feel different."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know what to do…review for chapters….


	3. Numb

Chapter based on the song: Numb

-----------------------------------------

_but i know  
i may end up failing too_

Over the next couple of months, Bo and Christine spent all their time planning the wedding. It would be a year later, so that did give them some time. Christine was of course all happy and excited and Daisy was also helping her plan out the wedding. Bo on the other hand wasn't exactly as excited.

"Hey Bo, is everything alright?" Luke asked him.

"What? Oh yea Luke, everything's fine. Just tired you know with all this planning and everything."

"Uh huh…and since she's basically doing all the planning there really isn't any reason for you to be so tired now is there?"

Bo shook his head, "No I guess not."

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

Bo shrugged his shoulders, "A part of me feels like I ain't ready to get married."

"What makes you say that, I thought you wanted to marry her?"

"I did…I mean I do. But when she started showing me what she's planning. I'm worried that it's a mistake."

"But don't you love her Bo?"

"Yes I do more than anything. But I'm worried about me. I mean I have a reputation here you know."

"And what you're worried that what you've done in the past is gonna come back and haunt you? It's not Bo don't worry."

"That's not what's worrying me….it's the fact that I don't know if I'm gonna be able to stay faithful to her."

"Bo you've already gotten over being unfaithful by just being with her for a year, no one expected that from you."

"Yea I know….Luke I don't know what's going on with me."

"Like I told you earlier when you first got engaged…Bo this is a huge change there's nothing wrong with you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters….


	4. The Sacrament

This Chapter is based on the song The Sacrament

------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like in no time the wedding approached. Christine had been at the farm, Daisy helping her get ready since she was the maid of honor.

"Daisy thanks so much for helping me out with this wedding."

"It was no problem at all. I remember all I went through when I was getting ready to marry Enos, I knew you could use the help."

It was now time for the wedding. Bo looked at Christine as she walked down the aisle, "She's so pretty," Bo turned and whispered to Luke.

The ceremony seemed to go on without any problems. And then it was time for the vows. When it came time for Bo to say I do, it was like he just froze and didn't say anything.

"Bo?" Christine said looking at him worried that maybe he just wasn't ready for marriage.

"Bo…you need to answer," Luke said to him.

"I….I….I can't," he said quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know what to do, want more chapters then review.


	5. Reverie

This chapter is based on the song: Reverie

------------------------------------------------------

_Left here alone  
And unsure of what I feel_

"Bo what did you say?"

"I said I can't. I can't do this," he said walking out of the church.

Luke looked over and Christine and then ran after him as Daisy went over and had Christine sit with her while Luke tried to figure this all out.

"Here you go," Daisy said handing Christine some tissues, knowing that she was just about to start crying….which of course did happen.

"What did I do wrong Daisy? I loved him, did I not show it?"

"What? No of course not. Anyone who saw the two of you together could tell that the two of you were in love."

_I've tried  
But I can't fight anymore_

"Bo what is your problem?" Luke said stopping him outside the church.

"I told you Luke, I knew this was a mistake. I can't go through with the marriage."

"And why not? Don't you love her?"

"Of course I do, that's exactly the reason why I can't marry her. I love her too much to hurt her."

Luke shook his head, "You love her and should be together."

"But I know I can't be faithful. I never have been to anyone before."

"Except her right…" Luke said looking at Bo. "Bo you have been faithful to her during the engagement haven't you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review if you want more chapters…


	6. Cleaning Out My Closet

This Chapter is based on the song: Cleaning Out My Closet

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you cry,_

"Bo you're not answering me. You have been faithful to Christine haven't you?"

When Bo looked away, Luke already knew the answer. "Oh Bo, why'd you have to go and ruin something so good in your life?"

"I don't know Luke alright. One minute I'm at the Boar's Nest just enjoying a few beers, next thing I know it I'm waking up in some girl's place. It was only a one night thing, but if it happened then who know when it'll happen again."

"Bo…I can't believe what you're telling me. And Christine doesn't know?"

Bo shook his head, "I couldn't bring myself to tell her."

"So you wait for your wedding day and tell her you can't marry her right when you're supposed to take your vows? What were you thinking Bo?"

"I was thinking that maybe I would be able just to let it go and not think of it. But I just can't tell her, especially not now."

Christine had walked out of the church, "Can't tell me what Bo? I think I deserve to know why you just told me in front of both our families you can't marry me."

Luke looked at Bo and nodded, "You need to tell her."

Bo knew Luke was right and he went over to Christine, "I need to tell you something."

Bo told Christine what he had told Luke and as expected she was in tears. Bo held her and let her cry, "I am so sorry I did this," he said half crying himself.

"Why did you do it Bo? Is it cause I wouldn't sleep with you? I told you I wanted to wait…"

"I know I know you did and it's not cause of that. It's cause…I really don't know why I did it."

Daisy had come out and went over to Luke, "What happened?"

"Seems that Bo cheated with some girl from the Boar's Nest and he just broke the news to Christine."

"You think I should go make the announcement that the wedding's cancelled?" Daisy asked.

"I say wait, you never know she may decide to go through with it," Luke said. But when he saw Christine get up and walk back into the church leaving Bo sitting on the steps crying himself, Luke knew the answer. "You go make sure she's alright and I'll make the announcement" he told Daisy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review…..


	7. Concrete Angel

This chapter is based on the song: Concrete Angel

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Nobody knows what she's holding back;_

The next couple of weeks seemed to last forever for both Bo and Christine. It wasn't before long that everyone knew the real reason why the wedding was cancelled. While there were many girls who were now happy because Bo was once again single, there were many who felt bad as to how Christine was treated by him, Luke and Daisy included.

"Luke I can't believe you're still mad at me," Bo said going into the bedroom he shared with his cousin.

"You know we all fell in love with her too, she was part of the family. And one thing a Duke doesn't do is hurt another family member. You know that Bo, Uncle Jesse always taught us that."

"I made a mistake Luke, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Well if you loved her like you say you do, you would still be fighting to get her back, not just letting it go."

"But she doesn't love me, she doesn't want to even talk to me."

"Of course she still loves you but she's not going to say it to your face."

The next night, Bo and Luke went to the Boar's Nest. Sitting alone in the corner was Christine, who looked like she had been crying. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She had decided that she would move back home, far away from Hazzard, and most importantly, far away from Bo.

"Bo here's your chance..talk to her." Luke said.

"But what…"

"No Bo…you go up to her and talk to her."

Bo went over to Christine, " I think we really need to talk. I realize what a jerk I was and that I really need you."

"Oh yea Bo, I'm gonna really believe you. What are you just here cause you can't find some girl in here? I don't wanna hear it Bo. And by the end of this week you won't have to worry about me being here cause I'm moving back home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review….


	8. Iris

This chapter is based on the song: Iris

---------------------------------------------

_And Id give up forever to touch you  
cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Ever since Bo got the news from Christine that she would be leaving, something changed him. He didn't want her to leave, but after what he had done, he couldn't blame her for wanting to get away from him.

_And I dont want the world to see me  
cause I dont think that theyd  
Understand_

Luke and Uncle Jesse were worried about Bo. He had moved into Daisy's old room now, since Luke had changed their room when he though Bo would be moving out. But now he was in the room alone more than ever. He hardly came out and if he did he wouldn't talk to anyone.

"Uncle Jesse, you think I should go talk to Christine?"

"First of all you shouldn't be getting involved in this."

"Yea I know Uncle Jesse…I'm just, well worried about Bo."

"I know I am too. But he needs to work this out on his own."

Bo woke up very early in the morning while the others were still asleep. He just needed to go for a ride, clear his mind. Driving around Hazzard, he spotted Christine at a bus-stop. He was about to just drive the other way, without her noticing him but at the last second he decided not to. "Luke's right, if I really do love her, I'd fight for her. And I ain't ready to end our relationship," he said getting out of the General and walking over to her," he said to himself.

-------------------------------------

Please review……


	9. My Immortal

This chapter is based on the song: My Immortal

-----------------------------------------------------------

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"What was I thinking," Christine said to herself waiting at the bus stop. Soon she would be out of Hazzard. Sure she had loved it there, and had made many friends. But she needed to get away from the county now. Well more like she had to get away from Bo.

She had never felt so betrayed before in her life. Tears came to her eyes but she promised herself she wouldn't cry. He wasn't worth it, not after what he did. Sure they had a great time together and truth was, she still loved him very much. "But how can I ever be so sure he wouldn't hurt me again?" she said quietly to herself.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Bo had been behind her and heard her, "Because I've been miserable ever since we broke up."

Christine turned around when she heard his voice. "I trusted you! How could I ever trust you again?"

"I am willing to do everything I can to get that trust back." He went over to her and wiped her eyes, "I hate it when you cry."

"Funny cause you're the reason I've been crying for the past couple of weeks."

"I know I deserve that. But please don't leave. I need you in my life, you know that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review if you want more chapters.


	10. Torn

This chapter is based on the song: Torn

-------------------------------------------------

_I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm_

Bo promised Christine he was going to change, and since she still loved him, she took him back. But saying and doing were two different things. Christine had gone into the Boar's Nest with Daisy and she saw Bo amongst a crowd of girls, just flirting as always.

"Now Christine, you know Bo loves you," Daisy said afraid Christine was going to walk out after what she just saw.

"Don't worry Daisy, I know he does."

Bo saw Christine and went over to her, "Hey didn't know you were coming here tonight."

"Yea Daisy and Enos invited me to come along with them."

"Well you wanna come by the farm, Uncle Jesse's at a relative's for the night and well Luke's got a date so we have the place to ourselves."

Wanting to do anything she can to get Bo to stay with her, she agreed and they went to the farm.

_I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real_

Bo put a movie on but it wasn't before long that the two of them were making out. As the kisses got deeper and deeper, Christine began to unbutton Bo's shirt and slid it off of him. Bo responded by doing the same to her and laying her on the couch, still kissing her.

They both knew where this was headed, and to be honest, Christine wasn't ready for this. But she just wanted Bo to herself, she wasn't going to tell him that. Bo stopped and got up, "I can't do this."

Christine sat up and looked at him, "Do what Bo?"

"This, what would happen if we continue."

"I thought this is what you wanted Bo?"

"It is…I mean it was. Look this is not you, I know that and you know that."

Christine went and got her shirt back on, "So you'd rather sleep with one of those girls from the Boar's Nest than with me, the one who loves you?" She walked out only to sit on the front steps crying. Bo was right, what she did tonight wasn't who she was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review….


	11. Chances

This chapter is based on the song: Chances

-----------------------------------------------------

_Take all your chances while you can  
You never know when they'll pass you by_

Christine had talked to those who had known Bo for awhile and she found out what types of girls he was usually chasing after. Why he ever chose her in the first place, she never could understand. But now she was afraid of losing him, she had seen him always around some girl he dated earlier, and she just wanted to be the one girl he could never leave.

Like the last time, she had been at the farm with Bo, watching a movie. Well the movie was playing but they weren't watching it. Bo stopped kissing her, "Maybe we should just watch the movie."

Christine shook her head and kissed him, "I say we continue Bo."

"But Christine…"

"Bo Duke what is your problem? How come you'll sleep with any other girl you've dated but not me?"

"Because I respect you way too much to make you do something you're not ready for. I know you're jut doing it because you want to be like the usual girls I go for. But I love you for who you are and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

Christine got up and started to head for the door and then stopped. "I really do love you and want to do this Bo," she said not turning around.

"What did you say?"

She went back over to the couch and smiled, "Bo I don't wanna do it just cause it's what you enjoy doing on dates. I want to because I love you more than anything in the world."

Bo smiled and kissed her, "But only if you're sure."

"Of course I am Bo," she lied. She couldn't tell him that she wasn't ready for this. Bo took her hand and brought her to his room.

Bo laid her on the bed, kissing her. She was nervous and he knew it too. He told her that he would stop whenever she asked him to and for a second Christine was considering doing that. But she didn't tell him to stop and they made love for the first time.

Bo held her in his arms and kissed her, "I love you so much you know that right?"

Christine kissed him back and smiled, "And I love you too Bo."

"Stay the night," Bo said to her.

"Are you sure….I mean I don't think your uncle would like to come in and see us like this."

"True, he said he never wanted this going on under the roof unless we've gotten married….but I don't want you to leave."

"How about you come to my place tomorrow? Then we won't have to worry about anyone walking in on us doing anything."

Bo smiled and kissed her, "Sounds like a good idea. Um…before you leave would you put this on again?"

"What are you talking about Bo?"

He reached into a drawer in his nightstand and took out the engagement ring she once wore. "I've been carrying it ever since the day of what was supposed to be our wedding."

"Bo…."

"Look I don't want you to think that I'm forcing you to marry me right away. I mean this time we can take our time and do it when we both feel ready."

"Bo, of course I want to marry you," she smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review….


	12. More Than Love

This chapter is based on the song: More Than Love

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't know what I'd do  
Baby if I lost you  
Cause I've been without you and I know how it feels  
And I can't be alone anymore_

Christine laid in Bo's arms on the blanket he laid out on the ground. He had taken her camping that week, and knowing she hated it so much, he promised to make it a well worth it trip. It was the only time they could be alone. They had a few close calls at the Duke farm, especially when one night Bo had thought his uncle and cousin wouldn't be home until early next morning. But instead the two were almost found when his uncle had come home early and wanted to check to see if Bo was home. He had done such a good job pretending he wasn't feeling that well so that his uncle would let him sleep. But trying to sneak Christine out of the house that next morning was tricky.

Bo looked over at Christine and smiled, "I told you I would make this trip worth it."

Christine smiled, "Yea but a bed would've been more comfortable," she joked.

"True but this is just more romantic isn't it…."

"Just being with you is romantic enough, Bo."

"I can't believe, a few months ago we weren't speaking to each other," Bo said.

"It's an experience I never want to go through again."

Bo smiled and yawned, "Oh no you don't Bo Duke, you ain't falling asleep on me," she said climbing herself on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Aren't you tired?"

"Nope, I was figuring on us going on a few more rounds," she smiled.

"What have I started over here," Bo joked.

"Well put it this way, at least the word on the street about you is true," she teased him. She grabbed the extra blanket Bo had next to them and wrapped it around herself and got up.

"Hey where you going?" Bo asked.

She shrugged, "I was just thinking of going into the lake over there. You're welcomed to join me if you want," she smiled.

Bo quickly grabbed the other blanket and ran up to catch up with her. By the time he reached where she was, she was already in the lake. He stood there watching her and smiled, she just looked so beautiful. "Hey you coming in?" She yelled to him which broke him from train of thought.

He swam up to her, "I want you."

"You already have me Bo."

"No I mean I want you right here, right now."

Ever since they had first made love, Bo didn't go back to his usual ways. Which was whenever he wanted to, he would no matter where he was. But with Christine, he had always wanted to make sure they were in a nice comfortable bed, or on a blanket under the stars. This was the first unusual spot for her to be with him at, and she wasn't about to tell him no.

She had heard stories about how many times Bo was caught with other girls, behind the Boar's Nest, in The General, and even inside the barn. She had tried to get Bo to do the same with her but always told her she was too special to him to get just a quickie in some uncomfortable place.

The two of them started walking back to their campsite, figuring no one would see them since it was completely dark outside now.

"Bo? Christine?"

They turned around to see that Luke had spotted them. Bo grabbed the blanket he had and wrapped it around Christine. "Luke…what are you doing here?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review if you want more chapters….


	13. Silver and Cold

This chapter is based on the song: Silver and Cold

-------------------------------------------------------------

_I, I came here by day,  
but I left here in darkness  
and found you, found you on the way._

"Uncle Jesse sent me out looking for you. He was worried cause he didn't know where you were."

"Well you found me Luke, so you can tell him I'm fine."

"What are the two of you doing out here this late at night anyways," Luke asked.

"I took Christine camping, got a problem with that."

"Well no…but judging on the fact that the two of you are wearing nothing but blankets, I'm assuming that there's more to just camping going on."

"Well it's none of your business what we're doing Luke. "Bo said and he turned to Christine. "Why don't you go to the campsite and I'll be right there," he whispered to Christine. She nodded and walked off, leaving the two cousins alone to talk.

"Bo…it doesn't take a genius to see what's going on."

"So why make a big deal out of it. It's not like I haven't slept with a girl before and it ain't like you never had either."

"But what you two had before was something special, anyone could see that. But it seems that the two of you lost that. I remember when you guys were engaged, the two of you were so much in love. Now it seems that all you two do is get together just for sex."

"Since when is it your business?" Bo said.

"It's sick Bo. You turned her into one of your other girls."

"When was the last time you told her you loved her?"

"The other night….."

"I mean the last time you told her when you guys weren't sleeping together," Luke said and Bo looked away. "Let me guess more like you never have?"

"Luke…come on. I love her, I just don't see why I have to say it to her all the time."

"Because maybe then it wouldn't seem that your relationship is only about the sex…which is what it seems!"

"Luke, like I said before, well all know that the two of us have slept with other girls before. So why is this one making you so mad at me?"

"Because I thought for once I could be proud of you for realizing what was important in life."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please Review….


	14. Faith of the Heart

This chapter is based on the song: Faith of the Heart

----------------------------------------

_It's been a long night_

Bo walked off, not letting Luke finish what he was saying. "Bo sweetie is everything alright?" Christine asked Bo, seeing that he was looking upset.

"Yea don't worry. Luke just got on my nerves you know. I mean we didn't want people to know we were back together, and well now he knows." Bo laid on the blanket and Christine laid next to him.

"You sure that's all that's bothering you?"

Bo nodded and kissed her, "I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning."

Meanwhile at the Duke Farm….

"So Luke, did you find Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked

Luke knew he probably should tell his uncle everything, but he decided not to. "Yea he's camping with a friend. He must've forgotten to tell us." Luke went to bed thinking of what he said to Bo.

Bo was right though, he was like that once. He would stay with a girl just for the sex….but he grew up since and he had hoped Bo would've by now too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review…


	15. Tomorrow

This chapter is based on the song: Tomorrow

-------------------------------------------------------

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,_

It was quiet at the Duke farm that night, a couple of months after the incident in the woods. Luke was still the only one who knew that Bo and Christine were together, and Bo was so happy when Luke told him that he didn't tell Uncle Jesse about the conversation that night.

Bo and Christine laid on his bed and he played with her hair, "Hey you feeling alright, you've been awfully quiet tonight." Christine just nodded and didn't say a word.

"I know what you'd like," he smiled and pulled her to him and kissed her but she turned away. "Did I do something wrong?" Bo asked.

She shook her head and got off the bed. Bo looked at her worriedly, "Baby you know you can tell me anything."

"Bo there hasn't been a time we've been careful has there?"

He looked at her puzzled, "Well…no. But I didn't think it was a problem."

She sat back down on the bed next to Bo, "Bo…." She took a deep breath. "Bo I think I'm pregnant."

Laughter came from Bo, "That's a funny joke," he said and then realized she wasn't laughing. "It's not a joke is it? But…are you sure?"

"Not completely sure, but it's a high possibility Bo."

"But…But…I can't be a father. I'm nowhere ready to be a father."

"I bought a test before I came here, we can find out now if you want."

Bo nodded, "Yea that's a good idea."

Bo was a nervous wreck while they waited for the time to check for the results. When the time came, Christine went to check while Bo stayed in his room. When she came back her face said it all and Bo just looked down. "What are we gonna do?" Bo asked.

"Bo I want to keep the baby."

Bo shook his head, "I cannot be a father, I wouldn't know what to do. How about adoption?"

"No I said I want to keep the baby Bo."

"But what parents would we make? Don't you think it deserves a home with both parents being there…… a couple that has a stable relationship?"

"Oh and you're saying we don't? You know what Bo, just forget it alright. I'm going home, I'll talk to you later." She said leaving the farm.

_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,   
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just do_

In the rush of leaving the farm, Christine had left the test in the bathroom, which Luke had found the next morning. He went into Bo's room, knowing he'd be awake. "Bo need to tell me about your date last night?"

"What do you mean Luke?"

"Oh I don't know. Is there something you need to share?" Luke said showing what he found in the bathroom.

"Luke don't worry, we're gonna do the right thing."

"So you're gonna push the wedding up then?"

"No not that. Once she sees that this baby would be better with another family, she'd understand."

Luke couldn't believe it, "You asked her to give the baby up! What's wrong with you? That baby is a Duke and Dukes don't abandon another Duke."

Meanwhile…Christine hadn't slept that night. She didn't like Bo's idea, since the time she knew there was a possibility she was pregnant, she loved that baby. And now that she knew for sure, she loved it even more. She decided that this time she wouldn't give in to what Bo wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review….


	16. Unwanted

A/N: I want to thank the one person who had be reviewing my story. I appreciate it so much. However I don't know if anyone else is reading it…and if you are please review. Like I said the more reviews, the more chapters. So please…review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine and Bo decided to keep the pregnancy to themselves, well he didn't tell her that Luke already knew. Christine was due in two months and she was hoping that as the months went by, Bo would change his mind.

She was walking through town one day and ran into Luke.

"Christine! Hey!" Luke said going over to her as she quickly tried to cover her stomach. "Hey don't worry I already know. Actually I wanted to talk about with what you two are planning."

"Look Luke, if you're here to try and talk me our my decision, forget it. I've already made my mind up."

"But would you just think it over?" Luke said.

"Luke I told Bo how I feel and I'm keeping this baby. If he doesn't then it's his problem."

"Wait what did you say?" Luke asked.

"I said I'm keeping this baby. Why?"

"Cause…Bo made it out to sound like you were going along with his idea."

"I told him from the very moment we found out I was keeping the baby."

Luke hugged her, "I'm so glad you're not listening to him."

"Um…thanks Luke. But what are you talking about?"

"I've been telling him he's all wrong wanting to give the baby up. Told him as Dukes we don't abandon family. But you know my cousin."

Christine nodded, yea she knew Bo all too well. "Luke…he hasn't told anyone has he?"

Luke shook his head, "He's so set on the fact that he doesn't need to tell anyone cause it doesn't matter."

"Luke I better get going. See you around?"

"Yes of course. Look maybe I should give you a ride home, you shouldn't be walking this much."

"Luke I'm fine don't worry. Besides I did drive here, my car's over there."

Now while there were girls who Christine had been friends with, there were others who were jealous of her relationship with Bo. Luke was heading back to the General when he heard a crash. Running over, he saw that it was Christine's car and he got her out of the car and out of the way of danger just in time. He called for an ambulance to come and once she was brought to the hospital and he followed, he called Bo up.

"Luke calm down I can't understand you. What's going on?"

"You need to get to the hospital immediately."

"Luke what is it! Are you hurt?"

"No…I'm fine. It's Christine…" Luke didn't get to finish, Bo just dropped the phone to floor.

"Bo, what is it?" Uncle Jesse said going over to him.

"There was an accident…Christine…we need to get to the hospital."

Uncle Jesse knew Bo was in no condition to drive so he drove him in the pickup.

"If anything happens, I'll never forgive myself," Bo said.

"Bo this can't be anything to do with you."

"You don't understand Uncle Jesse…."

"Well maybe you should tell me."

They were now in the parking lot of the hospital and Bo figured he better tell him now before he got the news when they went inside. "Uncle Jesse, I know you're gonna be mad at me more than you ever have before. But Christine…she's pregnant."

"What! Bo how many times…."

"Wait that's not all….she wants to keep the baby and I've been telling her we should really give it up for adoption."

Uncle Jesse calmed down, "Bo…while yes I am mad right now, the most important thing is, you get in that hospital and go by her side the very second."

Bo nodded and ran into the hospital where he saw Luke. "How is she?"

Luke took him to the room, "She's fine."

Bo looked at Luke and took a deep breath, "The baby?"

"They had to deliver him Bo. But that's the only word they gave us now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review


	17. It's A Beautiful Life

Bo ran to Christine's side and held her hand. "I'm right here baby."

Christine gave a little smile, "You don't have to be."

"What? Of course I want to be here with you."

"Why bother Bo, we hardly speak to each other now as it is."

"Why? Because I love you more than anything that's why."

"But Bo…I still want to keep the baby."

Before Bo was able to respond, the nurse came in holding the baby. "There's a little visitor who wants to see his mommy and daddy." She smiled, "The doctor said everything's going to be just fine with him, he just needs to stay in the hospital a little longer."

Christine had the biggest smile on her face, cause last she heard was that they didn't know what was going to happen. The nurse handed her the baby, "So thought of any names yet?" she asked.

Christine looked at Bo, "Luke" Bo said.

"You want to name him after your cousin?" Christine asked.

Bo nodded, "Yes because if it wasn't for him then you and our baby wouldn't be here safe right now. And if it wasn't for Luke, I wouldn't have seen what a jerk I've been for not wanting such a precious baby."

"Luke Michael Duke," Christine said smiling. "Got a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Bo smiled and kissed her and then held the baby and Luke came into the doorway with Uncle Jesse. "Mind some more visitors?" he asked.

"No come on in," Christine said.

"Bo…about what you told me earlier," Uncle Jesse started.

"Don't worry, you all were right. We are going to be a family," Bo smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please Review….


	18. Meant To Live

Christine was allowed home in a couple of days but Luke had to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks more. Christine and Bo didn't want to leave the hospital of course but Luke told them that he as well as Jesse would take turns staying there, just to help them out, especially since they needed rest.

Christine was in the nursery with Bo at the hospital as they stayed by Luke's crib, "Bo what changed your mind."

"He did," Bo said holding the baby's hand. "When I saw him, it was like, that's a part of me and I could never abandon him."

Christine smiled and held Bo's hand, "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Me too. I'm sorry I wasn't supported during the pregnancy."

"Bo it wasn't your fault. I mean you were scared, so was I."

"But I still…maybe the accident wouldn't have happened if I had been with you."

"Bo it would've happened, if not now then later. Roscoe said he has a feeling it was some of your exes that caused the accident. Think he said Enos overheard them talking at the Boar's Nest."

"If anything had happened to either of you, I wouldn't have been able to go on." Bo said.

"We're both safe Bo, nothing to worry about now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please Review….


	19. Everything Burns

"Hey Bo, can I ask you something?" Luke said.

"Yea sure what is it cousin?"

"Well… I mean you're still living here and your son, isn't he over a month now?"

"Yea but I stay over and Christine's house every once in awhile," Bo said.

Luke knew his cousin wasn't catching onto what he was saying. "No what I mean is…well the two of you are engaged. So when is the wedding?"

Bo shrugged, "Look as of now, there isn't going to be a wedding."

"But you guys have a kid involved now."

"Luke we don't have to get married just because we have a kid. I'm still with her aren't I?"

"Yea but don't you think you owe it to your son?"

Bo was getting frustrated, "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Hearing the fighting between his nephews, Uncle Jesse walked into Luke's bedroom. "What's going on here?"

"Luke's trying to tell me how to live my life that's what's wrong."

"No I'm not. Uncle Jesse, I was just telling him that he should really consider marrying Christine now."

"You know Bo, Luke is right."

"Come on, not you too. I don't want to get married alright!"

"But Bo…" Luke began.

"Just leave me alone," Bo said walking out of the house and hopping into the General Lee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review….


	20. Superman It's Not Easy

Christine had just finished putting Luke into his crib for the night when she heard the front door open. Of course the noise woke Luke up and she went to get him and then walked into the kitchen seeing Bo standing there with his suitcase.

"Bo what happened?"

"I can't stay there anymore. They were giving me a hard time for not wanting to get married. Why can't they just be happy for me that I am a loving father. I mean you know I don't want to get married and you haven't bothered me about it."

"Bo your family just loves you and wants what's best for you."

"Then how come they won't let me be who I am."

"Bo, come on go lay down you probably need rest."

He shook his head and took Luke from her, "I mean you think I'm a good father don't you?"

"Of course Bo, I think you're an excellent father. Saw that from the second you first held Luke."

"Look you go to bed, I wanna stay with Luke a little long and I'll put him in his crib and then come join you."

Christine nodded and kissed Bo and went to bed. Bo took his son into the nursery and rocked him back to sleep. Sure he had made the decision not to get married, but he didn't see what the big deal was, he didn't abandon his child and the woman he loved. He was in their lives, wasn't that good enough.


	21. There You'll Be

"Hey Bo you almost ready?" Christine said going into the bedroom. It was Bo's birthday and they were going to the Boar's Nest to celebrate. Christine had talked to Luke earlier that week and helped planned a surprise party for him. Bo hadn't spoken to Luke or Uncle Jesse since he walked out and she hoped that this would get them talking again.

"Yeah I'm all ready" Bo said going over to her and kissing her.

"What was that for," she smiled.

"Oh nothing. Just that I love you," he smiled back. Christine went and got baby Luke and Bo drove to the Boar's Nest. He sure was surprised by the party. "You knew this whole time didn't you," he smiled at Christine.

"Of course I did, but couldn't let you know that now could I."

Bo took baby Luke and went over to talk to some of his friends that were there. Christine saw Luke and Uncle Jesse sitting at a table. Also sitting there were Daisy and Enos who had come in from California for Bo's birthday.

"Where's my nephew, I haven't seen him once yet," Daisy said.

"Oh he's over there with Bo," Christine said. Daisy grabbed Enos' hand, "Come on we gotta see the new addition."

Christine sat down at the table, "So how are things going," Luke asked.

"They're going pretty good Luke."

"Guess Bo still ain't speaking to us then?"

Christine looked at Luke, "I tried but he says he's really hurt."

"But you know why I said it don't you? I mean don't you want to be married?"

"Of course I do Luke, but if I bring that up to Bo…well then he may feel like he's being forced into it and then I'll lose him for good. I mean look at him Luke, he's a great father so I really can't complain."

"But what about your son?"

"What about him Luke…he has his father and Bo doesn't want to get married. Trust me I've asked and he's made that very clear."

"I don't know what's going on with the two of you…I don't know, it just looks like you guys don't care about anything but yourselves!" Luke said getting up and heading towards the door, not knowing that Bo had just heard what he said to Christine.


	22. Hold On

Bo followed Luke out to the parking lot. "You had no right speaking to her that way." Bo said.

"What speaking the truth?"

"What you said in there was all lies!"

"No they weren't and you know it."

"How could you even say that I don't care about my son? I love him more than anything!"

"Sure you do….that's why you won't make it official that you're a father now with your fiancé?"

"Why don't you get off this topic already!"

"Bo you're son is a few months old and…"

"And what Luke? Can you honestly say that I'm a horrible father? Or that I don't do anything for the two of them? No you can't because it isn't true."

"But Bo…why don't you want to get married? I mean you two are already engaged…."

Bo was getting annoyed with all the questions Luke kept asking him. "Fine you wanna know why…cause I don't feel like I'm ready to get married. I'm only 25 Luke and if I get married now I feel like it'll be just too final."


	23. Headstrong

Christine had seen Bo follow Luke and she was worried about him. She held her son and hoped that Bo would come back in soon.

"You know that baby certainly is a Duke," Uncle Jesse said trying to take the pressure off of Christine by getting her mind off of what was happening outside.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's a fighter isn't he. Not many doctors were giving him hope but he proved them wrong."

Christine smiled, "Yea he is a tough one isn't he….Uncle Jesse, would you mind watching Luke, I wanna make sure everything alright outside."

"Of course I'd love to watch him," he said taking baby Luke and Christine went outside.

"Bo you're just beings selfish" Luke said.

"I am not. Look this way is better.."

"No it's not! What about when he gets older huh…then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if he wants to know why his parents aren't married?"

"Then we'll just tell him the truth!"

"Oh so you'll tell him you guys aren't married because you don't care about love, all you care about is sex!"

That last remark got Bo mad because before she knew it, Christine was watching the two cousins fight. Now everyone from the party was gathering outside watching the fight. "Bo stop it!" Christine said trying to get Bo to stop.

"Listen to your girl Bo…I mean you don't want to get messed up now do you," Luke said.

Bo went for another swing at Luke until two of his friends pulled him a way. Christine went over to him and brought him inside. Uncle Jesse, outside still with baby Luke, shook his head at the way the two cousins had been acting.


	24. Right Kind of Wrong

"How's your lip? Christine asked Bo when she went into the bedroom.

"Well split and in pain but other than that it's fine," Bo said trying to joke.

"What started that fight? I never saw the two of you so mad before."

"Oh Luke…he's still on that whole thing about us not being married. Says we're not exactly the best parents there are."

Christine sat next to Bo on the bed, "Bo I know you do love us…."

"Yes of course I do," he said kissing Christine.

"Bo is something else on your mind?"

"Well sorta, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Bo you know you can tell me anything…."

"Yea I know that, I'm just afraid…that if I did you'd leave me."

"Bo we have been through way too much for me to leave you."

"Well…it's just that." Bo took a deep breath. "I like what we have now. You know me and you living together and our son. But…honestly, I don't think I'll ever be ready to take the last step and get married."


	25. All Or Nothing

"Bo I have been thinking a lot about this," Christine said. She was getting tired of Bo's excuse of not wanting to get married.

"Now come on Christine, we've talked about this before."

"No we didn't Bo. You did. I never got a chance to give you my opinion on this."

"Alright fine, so what do you want?"

"Bo I want to get married. I don't like it that our son doesn't have two married parents, especially when you're living here now. So why don't we make it official?"

"Because we're too young to settle down right now."

"What are you talking about being too young? We're parents already, I think we're old enough to know what's important in our lives!"

"And what about what's important to me! Doesn't anyone seem to care anymore? Because it seems like you all are just ganging up on me!"

"Bo you need to make a choice here, do you ever want to get married or not!"

" I already told you my answer," Bo said getting mad. "Why can't any of you accept that!"


	26. Hanging By A Moment

Christine woke up the next morning only to find the spot next to her on the bed empty. She also noticed that all of Bo's things were out of the closet. Walking down the hall she saw Bo in Luke's nursery and caught him as he was leaving.

"Bo where are you going?"

"I'm leaving alright."

"If this is about last night…."

"Of course it is! No one seems to care about me or my feelings."

"Bo when you become a parent the most important person in your world is your child. I didn't bring up the topic of marriage last night just cause it would make me happy. I wasn't even thinking of myself. I was however thinking of Luke and what he deserves in his life."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Bo said.

"Because it's true Bo that's why." She shook her head, she didn't know what had gotten in with Bo lately. But maybe a break is just what he needed to realize his priorities. "You know what Bo, just leave."

He looked at her shocked, "What did you say?"

"I said leave Bo. I mean if you really don't want to be here then just go ahead and leave."

"I will and I am," Bo said heading towards the stairs.

"There's no one stopping you," she said.

"I'm really going," Bo called back.

"Well you'll know where to find me whenever you want," she said.

"Fine then…" Bo said and then she heard the door shut.


	27. Fly

Bo sat in the room at the Hazzard hotel. It was the only place he could think of staying at right now. He certainly wasn't going to go back to the farm, he and Luke hadn't spoken to each other since the fight at the Boar's Nest on his birthday.

It had been so long since he had been alone, single, once again. He thought his life was going to be perfect, the way it once was before he had met Christine.

Bored, he decided to go to the Boar's Nest, not knowing that Christine was there with Daisy. Daisy and Enos were going to be moving back to Hazzard and were expecting their first child. Daisy sat at the table playing with baby Luke, she loved her little nephew so much.

Christine looked up and saw that Bo was sitting at the bar. What she saw next, she never thought she'd see. A girl was coming on to Bo quite quickly and Christine thought for sure she would see Bo run right off with her. But then she saw Bo push the girl off of him and walk out of the Boar's Nest.

Bo's actions not only surprised her, but Daisy and Enos as well. "I never saw Bo act like that ever," Daisy said.

"Yea I mean I've known him a shorter time but I do know he'd never act like that," Christine said.

"I wonder what's wrong," Enos said.

"Hey Daisy, keep an eye on Luke for me. I'm gonna go see if I can talk to Bo."

Daisy nodded and Christine went outside and saw Bo sitting on the ground against the building in the back.

"Mind if I join you?" she said scaring Bo, who thought he was alone, and he just nodded.

"Bo what just happened in there?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I mean you could've had that girl. I mean you have nothing tying you down anymore."

"Yea I know," he said quietly.

"So what happened then?"

"It just didn't feel right you know. I mean when she kissed me, it just….it was missing something." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "It was missing..." He pulled her into a long kiss.

Christine looked at him, "Bo?"

He smiled, "Love. That's what I'm missing."

"Bo you know I still love you."

"I kept trying to convince myself that I didn't love you just so I could move on….guess it didn't work. I want to marry you."

"Bo look…."

"Don't say anything. I mean it this time. I mean if you want, we can go now and get married, I don't care. I just want us to finally be Mr. and Mrs. Bo Duke."


	28. Listen To Your Heart

Christine didn't give Bo an answer that night. A part of her wanted to say yes right away, but another part of her said she just didn't know if she should say yes to him. He always seemed to be changing his mind, how would she know he meant it.

"But the two of you love each other so much," Daisy said.

"I know that…it's just that. Well how do I know that Bo really wants to get married and isn't just saying it so that I'd take him back."

"Well when he asked you again, did he sound sincere."

"He did say if we wanted to we could get married right away, that very second. I don't know, I mean I guess for Bo, that could be sincere."

"This whole you can't trust him, where are you getting that from, your head or heart?"

"My heart says marry him right now you idiot," Christine laughed a little.

"And what do you trust more?"

Christine smiled, "Can I use your phone? He did seem a little upset the other night when I told him I didn't have an answer."

"Go..go. Call him now," Daisy smiled.

Bo had been laying in bed upset since that night, he thought for sure she'd say yes. He reached for his phone, "Yea?" he said sounding upset.

"Yes Bo. My answer's yes."

"Fine whatever," Bo said not registering who it was or why she said yes for right away. Then it hit him.. "Christine?"

"Yes Bo it's me."

"And you said yes!"

"Yes I did Bo, I said yes. We can get married as soon as possible."


	29. Untitled

Bo had just finished moving back into Christine's place. "So Bo have you told Luke and Uncle Jesse about the wedding?"

Bo shook his head, "I'm afraid after the way I've acted they won't speak to me again."

"Bo they're your family, I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"I don't know. Maybe if I bring Luke with me, they won't get mad at me for acting so stupid, well not in front of my son."

Christine laughed a little. "Bo I'll come with you if you want."

He nodded, "Yea that sounds like a good idea."

Christine went over to the Duke farm. "Hey Christine, long time no see. Come on in." Luke said welcoming her.

"Hey I'm here cause we have some news, don't we Bo?" She turned around… "Bo?" She saw him still outside. "Bo come on inside."

Bo walked in nervous and Uncle Jesse came over and hugged Bo. "Uncle Jesse, I'm so sorry."

"It's all in the past, don't worry."

Bo smiled. "So what's this great news," Luke asked.

Bo pulled Christine to him, "Guys…we're finally getting married!"

"What you're kidding!" Luke said going over to them and hugging Christine, "Welcome to the family."

"So when's the big day," Uncle Jesse asked.

"Two weeks from tomorrow. We wanted to get the first date that was available," Bo said.

While Uncle Jesse went to talk to Bo, Luke went over to Christine, "So it's gonna actually happen this time," Luke said.

"Yep," Christine smiled. "I knew the break would help Bo to realize what is important."


	30. The Winner Takes All

The next two weeks passed by quickly and it was time for the wedding.

"Bo you actually gonna go through with it this time right?" Luke asked him while they got ready.

"Cute Luke. And yes I am," Bo smiled and he went and picked up baby Luke.

"You found a suit for him?" Luke asked.

"I know isn't it cute. I couldn't pass it up when I saw it in the store. And since he's gonna actually be at the wedding, I thought he should have one. Plus it'll surprise Christine cause she doesn't know I got it for him, that's why I offered to take him today."

"Well lets go cuz…time for you to get married."

The wedding went off much better than last time and like Bo suspected, Christine was surprised to see Luke there all dressed up. When all was over, including the reception, Bo and Christine took Luke back home. The two decided they would wait for a honeymoon, until Luke was a little older to be left with someone as well as they could get a little more money.


	31. Wonderful World

Christine woke up and found herself in Bo's arms. She turned to him and smiled. "You been up for long?"

"Just a few minutes actually." He kissed her, "I love you, you know that."

"You better," she smiled. "Cause I love you just as much."

Bo kissed her, "Why don't you sleep some more, I'll go make breakfast."

Christine laughed a little, "What's so funny?" Bo said.

"You cook? No Bo why don't you stay in bed and I'll cook," she smiled and got up.

"What you don't trust my cooking?"

"Bo you never cooked for me before and I don't think I'm about to test it out just yet," she joked and went down to the kitchen.

Bo followed her down and wrapped his arms around her, "Bo come on how can I cook with you hanging onto me. And I know you can't live without your food."

"Well…that is true isn't it?" He laughed. "Tell you what, you cook and I'll go get Luke ready."


	32. The Reason

Over the next couple of months, Bo was never seen without baby Luke by his side. It was a side of Bo that no one ever thought they'd ever see of Bo. He took on the part of being a stay at home dad, and he would always make sure that people knew how much he loved his son.

Now as many knew, Bo had many of girlfriends in his day and some were happy with the change that was now apparent in Bo. Others were not happy with it and were willing to do whatever they could to get him back.

Bo thought everything in his life would was perfect and that nothing could change that. No one could've expected what was to happen next.

Bo had taken Luke to the park and sat on a bench and had the carriage next to him. Luke was starting to get restless and Bo turned his head for one second to reach for a toy in the baby bag. When he looked up, he noticed the carriage, Luke and all, was gone. Whoever had taken him must've had a car near by cause he didn't spot anyone with the carriage.

Immediately he called the cops and the second he had gotten off the phone with them, he made his call to Christine with the bad news.


	33. Broken

A/N: I know, I missed a day of posting…but I've been sick this whole week and still am but I just wanted to post for all those who read this story. Thanks…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Christine arrived at the station, Enos was outside waiting for her. "Christine, Bo's inside. He really needs you right now."

"Enos, what's going on? All Bo said to me was that Luke is missing."

Enos proceeded to tell her all that Bo told him about what happened. "And he's inside now, Roscoe's trying to calm him down but nothing's helping. Maybe you could help…"

Christine sighed; she knew how Bo could get when this happened. "I'll try my best." She went inside and saw Bo in tears, once again explaining to Roscoe what happened.

"Bo, sweetie, why don't we go home. I'm sure Roscoe will call us if any news comes."

Bo didn't say anything; he just went up to her and hugged her. "It's all my fault, I'm a bad father."

"Bo no you're not. None of us would ever expect this to happen."

"But I was with him, I shouldn't have let this happen."

"Bo you were getting something out of his bag, and the carriage was next to you, what more could you have done?"

"I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of him! I'm gonna get the car and bring it out front."

When Bo left the station Roscoe went up to Christine, "If I were you I'd keep an eye on him. You never know what he may do, especially at a time like this."

"Yea I know what you mean Roscoe. Don't worry I will. And I'll be by the phone in case you get any word as well."

Bo honked the horn to let Christine know he was outside, "And also I wouldn't let him drive if I were you," Roscoe said. "It may be a short drive to your house, but knowing your husband…."

"Yea he likes to drive fast on a normal basis as it is," she laughed a little. "Thanks Roscoe, for everything."


	34. Unwell

It had been a week since Luke was kidnapped and there was still no word. Roscoe had called up saying that he had a few leads from witnesses but they were still coming up empty handed. That wasn't all of Christine's problems though, Bo had gotten worse over the week. He would stay in the bedroom, not even coming out to eat and Christine was worried about him.

Christine had even gotten Luke, Uncle Jesse, and Daisy over, but nothing seemed to work. By now, the news had died around town and many people weren't giving much hope. Only ones that were keeping hope they'd find him was the Duke family.


	35. Cry

When the visit from his family didn't help one bit, Christine knew one way or another she would have to get Bo to talk to her. It wasn't good that he had been keeping this all in. She went into the bedroom and saw Bo in the same spot where he had been.

"Bo?"

He looked up at her but didn't say anything. She got on the bed and sat next to him, "Bo please say something."

He shook his head and turned away from her. "Bo please I'm worried about you," she said crying. Bo never liked it when she cried and he turned to her and held her. "I'm sorry." It was the first words Bo said to her that week.

"It's all my fault. I mean if you were with him, I'm sure this wouldn't have happened. Maybe what people are saying is right, I'm not fit to be a father."

"Bo Duke, don't you dare say that! I don't think there's any other guy here that loves their son more than I know you love Luke. This is the act of someone who's mean. Roscoe said he thinks it's an ex of yours."

"But it wasn't like I left him very far from me; I left him right next to me. How could I let that happen?"

"Bo look at me, no one blames you for this at all."

"Haven't you heard people talk? I've heard what they said, and what it comes down to is that I'm a father who allows his son to get taken away."

"What matters is what we, your family and friends, think and not one of us is blaming you at all."


	36. Vindicated

Bo watched as Christine tried to go on with their lives. She was getting dinner ready and Bo, who hardly had eaten the past week, was finally going to be joining her for dinner. He realized he wasn't making this easy for her. Instead of being there for her, he instead locked himself in their room, only seeing her at night when she came in.

He was right, she was surprised when he sat down at the table to eat. All those nights she had been eating alone. "Bo, I'm glad you're here tonight."

He nodded, "I am sorry I haven't been there for you."

"Bo, look at me. Our son will be found, don't worry."

"I know," Bo said smiling which cause Christine to smile. She hadn't seen Bo smile in the longest time. That smile which you always could find on Bo's face, the one she loved so much.

Meanwhile, on the inside, Bo wasn't smiling. He promised himself that when around Christine, he would put on a front, that way she didn't worry. But he was still blaming himself completely for this.


	37. Drops of Jupiter

Something made Christine wake up that night, it was a day or two after Bo finally started acting like himself again. But what was it that woke her up? When she turned around, she realized what it was. Bo would always hold her while they slept and when she woke up, she saw the spot empty.

Christine was still nervous what he may do to himself and she went searching for him. She heard someone crying down the hall and she knew he must've been in the nursery. Sure enough she saw Bo, sitting besides Luke's crib and just crying. She knew if he saw her, he'd probably just run off so she went back to their room before he could see her.

When she got back she called Luke up, "I'll be right over," Luke told her. When Luke came over, Bo had come downstairs when he heard his cousin.

"So I was talking with Daisy and Enos. They had the idea that we should all split up and search for Luke, since Roscoe hasn't been having any luck," Luke told them.

"I think that's a great idea, don't you?" Christine said to Bo.

"No it's not. It's not worth it, if Roscoe hasn't gotten any word by now, then there's no use." Bo said.

"Bo, how could you say that? This is our son…"

"Look if he's found we'll know about it. I'm fine now no need to make it worse than it is," Bo said.

"Bo you're not fine. Christine called me telling me you were sitting by his crib crying. That is not being fine!" Luke said. Luke looked at Christine, "Do you wanna help us search for your son?"

Bo looked at Christine, "Tell Luke that you need to be here with me, your husband, incase everything turns for the worse!"

Christine looked back and forth at them. She had a choice to make, sure she should be there with Bo but then again she wanted to help and look for her son.

"Well which is it?" Bo said.

"Umm…I'm going to…" Christine began.


	38. Long Way Round

A/N: Here's 5 more chapters for you all to enjoy…

Christine went upstairs and Bo ran after here, "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing, what does it look like I'm doing."

"What, you mean to tell me you're leaving me?"

"Bo, I cannot just stay here and wait by the phone. I'm going to look for our son!"

"But Roscoe said…."

"I know what Roscoe said Bo and I know he's doing all that he could. But the truth is that, maybe with us looking for him, well then maybe we'll have a better chance of finding him." She packed her stuff headed out of the room but Bo stopped her.

"So you're just gonna leave me then, at a time like this?"

"Bo don't make this out worse than it is. I mean I will be back."

Bo let her go, "Then just go alright!"

"Bo really please don't be like this…."

"I said go. You wanna go out and look for our son then go. I'll be hear waiting for a call."


	39. Miss A Thing

The four of them would split up, hoping to cover more area that way. Enos and Daisy were naturally going to go together which mean that Luke and Christine would be traveling together.

Roscoe had given them a description of a van that witnesses said they saw speeding out of the area of the park, so they had at least something to go on. Roscoe also said that he suspected this person was most likely out of the state by now, so they were planning on going out of the state. Luke and Christine had been driving for hours and decided to stay at a hotel just outside of Georgia for the night.

Once she was settled into her room, Christine tried once again to call Bo, but she wasn't having any luck. He was letting the answering machine pick up all of her calls and she was tired of leaving him messages. She sat down on the bed after hanging up and just laid down crying. She felt that she was losing Bo all over again.


	40. Drift Away

Luke had gone into Christine's room to check on her and saw her there crying.

"Mind some company?" He said before going in.

Christine sat up and wiped her eyes, "Yea sure come in."

"Still can't get in touch with Bo huh?"

"Nope. He won't answer his phone. He's mad that I choice to come out here, I know it."

Luke went over to the bed and sat next to her, "Come here," he said hugging her. "It's alright, just cry it out."

It was the first time she actually had someone who was comforting her. Bo was a mess himself since this happened so he wasn't comforting her. When she had let all the tears she had out she pulled away. "Thanks Luke."

"Any time. I'm always here you know that. You know what, why don't we go for a walk outside. Maybe the fresh air will do some good."

"Yea alright Luke, let me just fix myself up. I'll meet you outside."


	41. Every Rose has its thorns

Bo listened to Christine's message again of her telling him where she was for the night. He decided that maybe he should go and at least see her, she must be going through this worse than him, being out there looking for their son and he's just staying at home.

She had told him the hotel she was staying at and where it was so he decided to go for a ride.

He arrived in the area and he parked down the block from the hotel, he figured the walk would help him to cool off a little bit before seeing Christine. When he got closer to the hotel, he saw his wife sitting on the front steps. "Look what I'm putting her through," Bo said to himself. He was about to go over to her when he realized someone was sitting there next to her. "Wonder who it is…" he said and then as he got closer he saw who it was.

There was his cousin, holding his wife, comforting her. Bo knew this was all his fault and he didn't want them to see him. So he ran back to his car as quickly as he could and back to Hazzard he went.


	42. Someone to hold me tonight

When it started to get cold out, that's when Luke and Christine went back inside the hotel. They had gotten separate rooms, but they were attached. That way if Christine had needed anything, Luke would be right there for her.

Luke walked Christine to her room, "Now remember I'm right here if you need anything."

"I know Luke and thanks."

Before she went into the room, Luke looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. He knew it was wrong and that he shouldn't have done it, but his heart was telling him that he should. And that's what he did, he leaned in and kissed Christine.

Surprised by what Luke had just done, Christine did find it hard to pull herself away. And if he hadn't pulled away, the kiss probably would've been a lot long.

"I'm um…I'm so sorry about that," Luke said.

"It's ok Luke don't worry about it. I'm just gonna get some sleep," Christine said quickly going into the room. But she couldn't sleep that night. Besides everything else that was going on, she could not get that kiss out of her head.


	43. So In Love With Two

A/N: Here's 8 more chapters…enjoy…

-------------------------------------------------

Christine went into Luke's room that night when she couldn't sleep. And she wasn't surprised to find that he wasn't asleep either.

"Can't sleep?" He asked looking at her.

She shook her head, "Luke about what happened before…."

"I know it was wrong of me to do that and I am so sorry."

"It's not that Luke, it's just that….I feel horrible."

"It wasn't your fault, and I'll tell Bo that too."

"No Luke, that's not what I feel horrible about. I feel horrible because I don't feel bad about the kiss."

Luke looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well earlier tonight, when you comforted me and let me cry. Bo hasn't been there for me like that. I mean I know he's going through the same thing, and I know it's hitting him worse because he was there when it happened. But all I wanted was for him, just once to hold me and tell me everything's gonna be alright. And when you kissed me earlier, it's just that…Luke I don't know what's going on right now."

For the rest of the night, the two of them talked and when Luke looked over, he saw that Christine had fallen asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he put the blanket over her and let he sleep in his room.

While she was asleep, her phone rang. Not wanting her to wake up and answer it, Luke took it and answered.

"Hello?" Luke said.


	44. Someone's Watching Over Me

Bo stood there staring at the phone, "Why's my cousin answering her phone?" he asked himself. Bo hadn't gone home that night. He figured he would stay at another hotel since it was late.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Luke asked again on the phone.

Bo didn't answer, he just hung up the phone. He looked at the clock, it was almost two in the morning. "But why would he have her phone with him…" All these thoughts coming to Bo's head. "Unless…she's with him tonight." Bo came to the conclusion. First thing in the morning he was going to go back to that hotel and see if he could find Christine.


	45. Wires

The next morning Bo had gone back to the hotel, just in time to see Christine and Luke leaving. They were going to continue the search for Luke, so they gathered up their bags and left.

Bo didn't follow them for that long. He saw just how willing Luke was to help Christine and how much he wanted to find his nephew. He was acting more reasonable than Bo was this whole time.

Christine and Luke were walking around a nearby park where they heard there a sighting. Christine had looked up and saw the General parked outside. When Bo realized she had seen him he took right off. Christine looked again just as she saw the car speeding off.

"You see something?" Luke asked coming up behind her.

She shook her head, "I… I don't know. I thought I just saw Bo parked outside in the General."


	46. Early Morning Blues and Greens

"What..are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Well..I don't know. I mean I saw him parked right over there but then when I looked again, the car was gone."

"But how would Bo know where you are?"

"Yesterday when we stopped off that the hotel. I called to let him know we were alright and I told him where I was. But the thing is…if he was here, then how come he didn't see me."

She looked at Luke, "Luke do you know something that you aren't telling me?"

"I don't know exactly. But early this morning when you fell asleep in my room, your phone rang. I didn't want you to wake up so I answered it for you. But no one answered and I said hello twice and there was no answer. Oh no!"

"Luke what is it?"

"Bo. It had to be Bo who called you this morning."

"And when he heard your voice, he must've hung up thinking…."

"Thinking that me and you have been doing more than just looking for your son," Luke said.

That night, they found another hotel to stay at, but Christine wasn't sure she was going to stay on this search much longer. When she finally made up her mind she went to go tell Luke.


	47. Last Kiss

"Luke, tomorrow morning, I'm taking the first bus back to Hazzard," Christine said.

Luke nodded, he understood completely. Especially after they realized why Bo had been there the day before. " I know Bo and I know he won't be mad at you."

"I hope you're right Luke."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Trust me," he smiled.

"Luke and if you find out anything…."

"Don't worry, you'll be getting a call right away if I do."

"Luke, once again, thanks for everything."

"We're all family now and when one Duke is in trouble, we do everything we can to get them back,: Luke smiled at her.


	48. Die For You

Christine returned back to Hazzard early the next day and he return did scare Bo. She had walked through the door just as he had finished cooking breakfast.

"Bo?" she said quietly.

He turned and looked at her, unsure if she was really there in front of him. Then she went closer and he ran to her and held her in his arms. "You came back to me."

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

Bo looked down, "I saw you with Luke. I don't want you to think I was following you cause I didn't trust you. It was I wanted to see you and then I saw you with Luke and I realized he was treating you better than I was."

"I did see you there yesterday then."

"I drove off as soon as I saw you see me. I was hoping you didn't notice." He helped bring her stuff to the bedroom. "Look, I'm gonna go out there and look for our son."

"Bo, please. Your cousins are doing that."

"But all I wanna do is be a husband and father who keeps his family safe. And so far I'm doing a horrible job of proving that."

"Bo, all I want is for you to stay here with me. I don't wanna be apart from you anymore."


	49. Angel

Bo was sleeping and having a nightmare. He started saying things in his sleep. "No it can't me. My son is alive. No!" he kept tossing and turning. Then he woke up yelling "NO!" which woke Christine up right away.

She sat up and saw Bo sitting up covered in sweat. "Bo what is it?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep. It was only a nightmare."

Christine looked at him, "Go ahead go back to sleep. I just need to get something to drink I'll be right back."

But when Bo didn't come back for awhile, Christine got worried. She went downstairs and saw him sitting in the kitchen, trying to calm himself down. "Bo what was the nightmare. You had me so scared."

"I don't want to worry you about it," Bo said.

"Bo how can I not worry about you. You wake up in the middle of the night screaming no. What happened."

Bo took a deep breath and explained to Christine was his nightmare was. "It just seemed so real. And I don't know…I just thought…"

"Bo no matter what happens, the two of us will get through this…together."


	50. Knocking On Heaven's Door

It had been a month now, Daisy, Enos, and Luke had returned with no luck finding Luke. And things weren't much better in Hazzard, Roscoe hadn't heard anything that they hadn't heard before. Christine was trying to stay strong, for both her and Bo's sake.

She watched as Bo was in Luke's room. He didn't tell her but she knew, he was starting to give up hope. She wasn't but she didn't want another fight to happen between the two of them.

"I didn't know you were in here," Bo said when he saw her standing there."

"Didn't mean to scare you. You alright Bo?"

He nodded. "I think I just wanna stay in here a little longer. I'll come to bed later."

She went over and kissed him, "Bo..please come to bed tonight."

"I will don't worry." The past few nights he would be in the nursery and told her he'd join her later on. Yet when the next morning came, she always found Bo asleep by the crib.

When Christine left, Bo decided to take the only photo album they had of baby Luke.


	51. Family Portrait

A/N: The story is all done, but from what I'm seeing is that there are only two people reviewing it. Since only two people have reviewed it, I don't see the point in posting more than one chapter. If you want to read more, than please review. Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo sat there on the floor in the nursery looking at the photo album they kept since they had Luke. He had only been five months old when he was taken from them, but the album was almost completely filled with pictures.

When Bo didn't come back to bed, Christine went back to the nursery and saw him looking at the album. She didn't want him to be alone so she went over and sat next to him. "Mind if I join you?"

Bo smiled and moved so she could sit next to him, "Of course not."

They looked at the pictures they had from the hospital when he was born. "I don't want to remember how I was before this," Bo said.

Christine knew what he meant, "You were scared Bo that's all. But when I saw that look in your eyes the moment you saw him, I knew you were going to tell me you wanted to be a family," she smiled.

"He was so tiny then too. I remember, the doctor didn't think he'd make it."

"Yea but just like his father, he was a true Duke." Christine kissed Bo.

Bo and Christine looked through the book for the rest of the night before they both felt like they were going to collapse cause of exhaustion. "I want our son back," Bo said.

"I know I do too," she said taking Bo's hand.

It was now almost three months and they still hadn't had any lead on where there son could be. "Christine… you do think that…"

She knew what he meant, "Yes Bo of course I do. Something tells me he's still alive out there somewhere."

Bo helped her up and kissed her. "I just want our lives to get back to normal you know. With me, you, and Luke all one happy family."

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Again…please review if you're reading the story. The more reviews, the more chapters I'll post. Thanks.


	52. Lonely Again

A/N: This is how I'm going to be posting the story from now on. Based on how many reviews I receive, I will post that many chapters. For example: For the chapter I posted last night I got two reviews, so tonight I am posting two chapters. Enjoy!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_four months later_

Bo was awake early that day. He didn't know why but he just couldn't seem to stay asleep. He turned over to see if Christine was asleep…she wasn't either. But Bo noticed she was also trying not to look at him, until both their eyes met. Bo knew she was about to cry and he knew why, it was Luke's first birthday today and he still hadn't been found.

He pulled Christine to him and held her, "I know, I know. Just go ahead and cry," Bo said rubbing her back to calm her down.

She nodded when she wanted to indicate to Bo that she was fine. "I'm gonna get ready, you gonna get ready too Bo?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yea sure, I'll be right there." Bo said.

Christine was ready for the day when she heard the phone ring. It was Luke and he had asked if they would like some company. Uncle Jesse suggested they'd all go to Bo and Christine's and be with them at this tough time. Christine thought it was a good idea too, she knew that they really could use the company.

"Bo, your family is coming over today," she said going back to the bedroom when she realized Bo wasn't coming downstairs.

"Why? I think I'd rather just be alone today."

"Bo this is what we need. It's gonna be a lot harder if we just stay in the house alone today. And I don't know about you but I would love to have your family here."

"Then tell them I'm not feeling good."

"Bo I think you should come downstairs and out of bed."

Bo gave her those eyes, that look that showed he was scared more than anything, "Please do this for me?"

Christine couldn't say no when she saw him looking like that. "I will Bo don't worry."

It wasn't long before the rest of the Dukes came over. "Luke can I talk to you?" Christine said calling him over to the kitchen. They hadn't seen each other since that time they were looking for Luke and what happened between them.

"Luke, I need you to go talk to Bo for me."

"Is he doing it again?"

Christine nodded, "And he has me scared."

"Of course I will," Luke said going to the bedroom. "Bo we need to talk."

"I told Christine to tell you guys I'm feeling sick…why are you here?"

"Because she's worried about you and so are all of us."

"Luke, he's a year old now. That's seven months he's been missing. How would we ever find him now?"

"Don't tell me you're giving up on finding your son? How could you?"

"Luke you don't understand. A part of me tells me to give up."

"And what does the other part of you tell you?" Luke asked.

"That…there's just one more thing I can probably do."

"So what's the decision here then? Cause if you ask me, I don't seen any decision to make." Luke said.

Bo smiled, "Thanks cousin, I think I have just the idea of what I can do. Now I don't want Christine to know about it so Luke I'm asking you for your help." Bo said and he proceeded to tell Luke a plan he had.


	53. Television

Christine was surprised the next day when Luke asked her to go get lunch with him at the Boar's Nest. Bo had told her he had something to do at the farm so she was alone as it was, so she decided why not go with Luke.

At the Boar's Nest, she was enjoying her time being out of the house. The local news was playing on a television there and she wasn't paying much attention to it, until she heard the anchor announce that they were at the Duke far where Bo Duke had an announcement for everyone.

She and Luke both looked up when they heard Bo's voice. "Our son has been missing from us for seven months now. He was taken from us and we have been looking for him. Yesterday was his first birthday, and we haven't given up hope yet. Please, I want to ask everyone of Hazzard, to help us look for our son." Bo was off the camera right before she knew he was about to cry. "Luke take me home, I better be there for him."

Luke had known what Bo was going to do since yesterday and knew she would want to be with Bo. She was home by the time Bo got back from being at the farm. She ran to him and hugged him, "Bo, that was a great thing you did."

Bo held her, "I just hope it works."

"I know it will Bo, just wait. Before you know it we'll be getting calls from people."

They sat in the living room in silence for a few minutes before a phone ring broke that silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review. Remember the more reviews I get, the more chapters I will write.


	54. Hello

A/N: Well since I only got one review yesterday, I will be posting only one chapter tonight. Please, if you want more, remember to review. Enjoy…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo looked at Christine and then went to get the phone. "Hello?" Bo said quietly.

"Bo, it's Roscoe. I got some news for you."

"One second Roscoe," Bo said and he called Christine over so she could hear it too. "Ok Roscoe what is it?"

"Can you guys come over to the station right away."

"Um…yea sure. What is this for Roscoe?"

"Well we have a very good lead about Luke. Enos has left to go check it out."

Bo contained his excitement while on the phone, "Roscoe we're right on our way." When he hung up he let out a very loud YEE HAA and hugged Christine. "I don't believe it, we're gonna get our son back." He smiled and gave her a very big kiss. "He's coming home come on!"

Bo got to the station the fastest he ever had before. "Roscoe where is he?" Bo said running into the building.

"Bo you didn't let me finish telling you on the phone. We don't know anything more than the fact that we have a very good lead. However, we don't know what the conditions are yet. That's why Enos rushed out there."

Bo stood frozen in his tracks. _No this couldn't be happening. He was supposed to be hearing, "We found your son alive and safe. He'll be here soon."_ If anyone had been saying anything at that point, he wouldn't know. All of his surroundings were shut off.

"Bo baby why don't we sit down," Christine said finally getting Bo's attention.

He shook his head, "Let me just call the family up and let them know the news."

Christine sat down as Bo went to the phone to make the call. "Has he been getting better?" Roscoe asked her.

"Yea he has, thanks. I still worry about him sometimes though."

Bo went back over to Christine just as Enos pulled up in front of the station. He held Christine to him, hoping that Enos brought good news for them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again…..please review if you want more chapters…..Thanks


	55. Hallelujah

A/N: There were 24 views of this story and yet only one review. Thanks :) Because of that, I'm only going to be posting one review again tonight. Remember, the story is done, but as long as I keep getting few reviews, the longer it's going to take to post it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enos came into the station, "Bo, Christine, you have a visitor who is very anxious to see you," he said fully coming in now so they could see he was holding Luke.

Bo and Christine ran up to him and Bo took Luke from Enos. "I can't believe it," Bo said holding him so tightly.

"Enos were you able to catch who did this?" Christine asked, not looking at him, but instead just holding Luke as much as Bo was.

"That's one problem, no we haven't. He was found in a house alone when I got there. But before you guys bring him home, I suggest you bring him to the hospital first for a check up. I would've done that myself but I knew he should see you two first."

Christine nodded, "Thank you so much Roscoe and Enos. I don't know how we could repay you for this."

"We're just glad the little guy was found," Roscoe said. "And let us know how everything goes at the hospital."

"We will," Christine said before she and Bo headed off.

Bo drove to the hospital and they brought Luke in to get a check up. They waited in the waiting room. Bo smiled, "I really can't believe this has happened," he pulled Christine to him and held her.

She turned to him and kissed him, "I told you never to lose hope," she smiled. "Something inside of me kept screaming your son is alive!"

The doctor came into the room holding Luke. "Well your son appears to be in complete health. If you see anything beginning to happen, just come back."

"Thank you so much doctor," Bo said taking Luke and then going to the car with Christine.

Luke was already asleep when they got home and they went and put him in his crib. Bo wrapped his arms around Christine as they watched him sleep. "Bo I'm so afraid of us going into our room and wake up to see him gone."

He kissed her head, "We're right next door to him and he has the baby monitor on. Everything will be fine. Plus it'll be the first time in seven months we'll be able to get sleep."

-----------------

A/N: Again…please review. Thanks.


	56. Because Of You

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Since I received three of them…as a gift, I am bringing you three new chapters tonight!

-----------------------------------------------------

Christine woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Walking towards the nursery, she stopped when she saw Bo standing in the doorway. "Now who's the one being protective?" she smiled and went next to Bo. "How long you been here?"

"Hm…I don't know. Lost track of time I guess." Bo said.

"And you were telling me I should get to bed and not worry about him. Looks like someone was just as worried as I was."

"Yea you're right." He grabbed Christine and held her. "I just…well I mean you two always meant the world to me, but you guys mean even more than that to me and I would never want to go through this again."

"Trust me Bo, it's not something I want to go through again either." She kissed him. "Come downstairs, I think out son is gonna be sleeping a lot today, so why don't we have breakfast and then all go out."

"Sounds good to me, be right now." Bo said. He smiled knowing Christine was right. They had to pick up their lives and move on. But as they were soon going to find out, it wasn't going to be as easy as they thought.


	57. Sick Cycle Carousel

_Four Years Later_

It had been four years since the Dukes went through that rough time, but things were not getting better. At first, Bo and Christine didn't think they would have any problems, after all Luke was only a year old and he didn't seem to remember anything that was happening.

Now Luke was starting school and Christine and Bo never imagined that an aftershock of what happened would start now. Christine had been at work and so was Bo, he was now working at Cooter's for extra cash.

Christine was just about to get ready to leave when Bo called her. "Hey can you meet me at the school right now?" Bo said.

"Yes of course Bo. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Luke's teacher just said that she wants to talk to us. Said it's really important."

Christine got to the school just as Bo was getting there. "Mr., Mrs. Duke, I'm glad you can make it." The teacher said.

"Is Luke alright?" Christine asked.

"Well…I don't know. During naptime, he woke up screaming loudly. I had him sent to the principal cause I was worried. He's been there this whole time."

"Mrs. Smith, I'm sure you're aware of what happened a few years ago to Luke," Bo began.

"Yes of course, news was all over Hazzard. That's why I had sent him to stay with the principal, just in case he told him anything."

"I don't understand, I mean it was years ago. He never seemed to be showing any signs before." Bo said.

"Well he was very young when it happened. It's possible from being in shock, the memories didn't come out until now," Mrs. Smith said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Christine asked.

"Well I talked about it with the principal. See how it goes, if it starts to start up again, we will have him talk to someone about it here. He's in the office now waiting for you."

Bo and Christine thanked the teacher and went to go pick up Luke. All they could do now is just hope everything would come together.


	58. Scars

As the weeks went by, Luke started having the nightmares again. They weren't happening during the naptimes at school but they were happening at home. Bo and Christine took turns staying by his door so that they could wake him up as soon as they happened. They had talked to the person at his school and he told them that they really should get Luke to talk about what had happened, since he never did.

Bo had been at the door when the nightmares started up. Reacting immediately, Bo woke him and Luke hung onto to Bo as he walked to their bedroom. Christine jumped up when she saw them, "What happened?"

"I just don't want him alone in his room like this," Bo said.

"Luke sweetie, do you wanna talk to mommy and daddy?" Christine asked.

He shook his head and just buried his head into Bo's shoulder. "Luke remember we talked about being a big boy? Well right don't you be that big boy I know you are and talk to us."

"I'm scared they gonna take me again," Luke said.

"Listen we won't let anyone take you away from us again Luke," Bo said.

"I just scared, can I stay with you guys?"

"Yes of course you can sweetie," Christine said and she made room for Luke to be able to stay in the middle. He fell asleep instantly and Bo looked over at Christine. They both knew what each other was thinking, it was the same thing. They hoped that this would all end soon.

----------------------------

Hope you enjoy the update. Just so you know, I have 100 chapters for this story…so remember, the more reviews, the more chapter I will post. Thanks.


	59. Blowin' In The Wind

Thanks for the two reviews for the last update. Tonight I bring you two new chapters. Thanks to those who reviewed.

------------------------------------------

The nightmares continued for a few weeks and every time, Bo or Christine would get Luke and keep him with them. It wasn't until a month had passed that Luke was finally going to have a restful night.

"Who wants to stay by his door first?" Bo asked.

"You think we should, I mean maybe it would be better if he doesn't have one of us watching over him like that." Christine said.

"Well, our room is right next door so we'll hear if he wakes up," Bo said.

Bo's alarm went off waking the two of them up. "Bo what time is it?" Christine asked.

"Um…6:00" Bo said looking at the clock. She got up and looked at him, "Did you have to go get Luke at any point?"

"No I didn't. Did you?"

Christine shook her head, "No I didn't. Wait you think he actually slept through last night?"

"Let's go see," Bo said.

They went into Luke's room and sure enough there he was sound asleep. Bo smiled as he held Christine, "I think he did. Come on lets go get ready and then get breakfast started then we'll wake him up. He needs all the extra sleep he can get."

"Hey Christine, can you take Luke to school today. I have something I need to do in town." Bo said after they had gotten Luke ready for school.

"Yea sure no problem. Everything alright?"

"Oh yea just something I need to take care of. I'll see you later," Bo said kissing her and then leaving.


	60. Wild Horses

Christine came home after dropping Luke off at school. She was off from work today, so she decided she just needed to finally sit back and relax, especially after hardly sleeping the past couple of weeks. Bo had called her and said he'd be home soon and she hoped the two of them could just be alone right now.

"Baby, I'm home" Bo called out when he came through the door. "And I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" she said going over to him.

"Well I've been thinking. Luke's gonna be on school vacation soon and the three of us really could use a family vacation…"

"Bo Duke, what have you done?" Christine said.

"Went and got these," he said showing her tickets. "They're for a ranch out of state. I figured we could get out of Hazzard for a bit, and maybe oh I don't know I can teach Luke some horseback riding. What do you say?"

"I thought you'd want to teach him that stuff at your uncle's farm."

"I would, but you know what I want my son to have a lot more than I did. Plus that way, we can get our own little cabin to stay in. And when Luke's asleep at night, me and you can just sit by the fire as we…" he kissed her. "And a lot more after that," Bo smirked.

"Well I do have vacation time coming up as well. I say we do it. But Bo how did you get the money to buy these?"

"Remember all those farms I've been working at? Well I've been doing extra work at them to get us some extra money. I've been planning this for awhile," he smiled.

And the next week, Bo, Christine, and Luke were off on their family vacation.

A/N: Well there's still 40 chapters to go in this story. So if you want more to read…remember to review. Thanks.


	61. Butterfly

A/N: Stats from the last update: 17 views but only 1 review. Thanks to the one who did review. Here's a chapter for today. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------

Bo drove to the cabin, "Well here we are," he said getting out of the car. "Well…what do you think?"

"I love it!" Luke said running up to the cabin door.

"Well I was asking you," Bo laughed and looked at Christine.

"Bo it's beautiful over here," she smiled and kissed him.

"Not as beautiful as you," Bo said kissing her back.

"Ewww gross!" Luke yelled to them. "Come on, can't we go inside?"

"Yes, yes we can go inside come on," Bo said going over and opening the door in which Luke ran right into the first room he saw, "I'm taking this one!"

Bo ran into the room he was in, "No you don't, this is mommy and daddy's room."

"How come?" Luke asked.

"Because there's only one bed and it's a big one, meaning it's for two people. This one is your room," Bo said brining him into the other bedroom.

"How come I get this room?" Luke said.

"Because it's a kid's room and you're a kid aren't you?"

Luke nodded. "Well there you go, that's why this is your room."

Later that day, Bo took Luke out to go horseback riding. He tried to get Christine to join them but she said she would just stay and watch. She loved seeing how close Bo was getting to Luke, after what they had been through.

That night after Luke had gone to sleep, Bo had lit the fire place and set a blanket up in front of it. "This all part of your surprise?" Christine said sitting next to him.

"Not exactly," he said kissing her.

"Hmm..you know I like that," she smiled.

He laid her down on the blanket and continued kissing her. "Bo you think we should, I mean here…not in the room?"

"With how long we haven't been together, you wanna take time to walk to the bedroom," Bo smiled.

She shook her head and kissed him, "You know you're so lucky you're cute."

"Hey what you mean by that?" he said pouting.

"Oh Bo just shut up and kiss me," she smiled and kissed him.

When Christine woke up she was in the bedroom and Bo's shirt and been on her. He had left a note telling her he took Luke out to go horse riding again and would be back before lunch.

"Bo, please explain how it was I fell asleep with you in front of the fire but woke up in our room." She said when he came back inside.

"I woke up before you and you looked cold. So I thought my shirt would keep you warmer. And then I carried you into our room so you'd be all comfy," he smiled.

"Bo Duke, since when did you become the romantic one in your family," she smiled and kissed him. "Anyways lunch is ready." When she said that she saw that Luke had already sat down and started eating. She looked at Bo, "Well we definitely know that he's your son."

_Well it looks like things are looking up for the Dukes. What will happen when they return back to Hazzard?_

You know what to do…review for more chapters. We have 39 chapters left to the story.


	62. You Ain't The First

A/N: Well according to the stats, there were 23 views for the last chapter but only 1 review. Thanks for the review. Anyways only one chapter for tonight. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week of staying at the cabin, Bo, Christine, and Luke were on their way back to Hazzard. The weeks that followed, Christine wasn't feeling that good. It wasn't until a month after they had gotten back that she got sick while at work. At first she thought it was from over working, she worked at The Boar's Nest and at the local store so they could get extra money while Bo was working at Cooter's.

She had called Bo up and told him to pick up Luke from school. She didn't tell him she was leaving work early because she wasn't feeling good. She knew if she did that, it would just cause him to worry once again.

She made an appointment with her doctor later that afternoon. She kind of knew what was going on, but she wanted to make sure. She and Bo hadn't talked about having more kids and she figured that after what happened with Luke, he wouldn't want another baby. But when she came back from the doctor's, he suspicion was proven correct. She in fact was going to have another baby. Now the only problem was, how to tell Bo the news.

_Looks like there's gonna be a new Duke. But how is Bo gonna handle the news? If you want to find out, please review. There's 38 chapters left to the story._


	63. Sand and Water

A/N: There were 30 views on the last chapter but only two reviews. Thanks to those who sent their reviews in. Please review the story if you're reading it. I appreciate any ideas or comments. Here's two chapters today. Enjoy….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was sitting on the couch resting when Bo came home from picking up Luke from school. Seeing that she wasn't looking so good, Bo sent Luke to his room to work on his homework while he went to see what was wrong with Christine.

"Hey is everything alright?" Bo asked.

"Uh, oh yea didn't know you came home. Just resting."

"At this time in the afternoon? You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yea I'm sure Bo," she gave him a smile and kissed him.

"Alright now I know you're hiding something from me," Bo said.

"Maybe it's best I wait to tell you after dinner."

"No I think you should tell me now," Bo said.

"Then um…sit down," Christine said.

Bo sat down and looked at her, "What is it?"

"Bo I know that after what happened with Luke the topic of having more kids hasn't been brought up. But I'm sure you remember what happened on our last vacation."

"Um…yea I guess you could say that," Bo said. "It was a lot of fun," he smiled.

"Bo let me finish please…" she said a little nervous now.

"Oh sure go ahead."

She sat down next to him and took his hand. "Bo we're having another baby."

His reaction certainly surprised her, she was expecting him to react the same way he did when she found out about Luke. Instead he grabbed her and kissed her. "You're kidding we're having a baby!"

"Yea. You're happy?"

"Of course I am." Bo said kissing her again. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Well yea. I mean I just thought you didn't want any more kids."

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I've always wanted a big family you know." Bo said.

The next day Christine found a surprise from Bo on the table. It was an envelope with tickets for a trip to Florida.

"Bo care to explain this?" she asked looking at him confused.

"I was thinking, we never went on a honey moon before, so…"

"Bo you're kidding right. We're gonna finally go on a honeymoon?"

"Yes we are" he said kissing her. "I already talked to Uncle Jesse. He said he'll watch Luke while we're gone."


	64. Sex on the Beach

A few weeks later, Bo and Christine were off for their long awaited honeymoon. Bo got a hotel room that was right on the beach, which is where they would be spending a lot of their time.

"Bo…I don't know how you did it but this place is absolutely beautiful," she said when they got to the beach.

"Hey it was long over due wasn't it," he said setting a blanket down on the sand. She sat down next to him. "You realize it's our first time alone ever since we found Luke," he said.

"Yea seems weird doesn't it?"

"Not at all," he said kissing her.

"Bo…."

"If you're gonna say no cause we're on the beach. Look around there's no one here." Bo said.

She smiled and kissed him again, "Actually I was just gonna say I love you more than anything."

He smiled and laid her down. "You'd let me know if I did anything that hurt the baby right?" Bo asked her after.

"Bo don't worry, you didn't hurt either of us," she smiled. She curled up next to Bo and cuddled with him. Just then Bo's phone rang and Bo sighed. "Who'd bother us while on vacation?" He said.

"Hello? Uncle Jesse, what's wrong? Luke did what? Yea we'll catch the next flight home."

When Christine heard that she looked at Bo. "What did Luke do?" she asked.

_Well things were going smoothly for the Dukes. What could Luke have done that would cause Bo and Christine to cut their honeymoon short? If you want to know, review. Once chapter per review will be posted. Thanks._


	65. Over and Over Again

A/N: Well after last night's update, I got 48 views and 3 reviews. So thanks to those who reviewed. Remember: I am posting one chapter per review. And there's a 100 chapters. So tonight, I bring you three chapters. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Bo, explain why your uncle called up and why we're leaving all of a sudden."

"All I know is that Uncle Jesse told me that Luke got into trouble at school."

"Bo he's only 5…almost 6. What could he have gotten himself into?" Christine asked.

"Don't know. All Uncle Jesse said was that we better get home. Must be bad I guess."

And with that said, Bo and Christine had cut their honeymoon short and were on their way back to Hazzard. When they got there, Bo dropped Christine off at home while he went to pick up Luke at Uncle Jesse's. He told Christine that he didn't want her there because he was afraid she'd get stressed out.

Bo drove back to the house and came inside with Luke. "I don't care if he started it Luke, you don't go around tackling other kids!" Christine heard Bo saying.

"You get into fights too," Luke said.

"I do not Luke. Now just go to your room."

Christine looked at Bo when he came back into the living room. "That bad huh?"

"Yea Uncle Jesse was called in to pick him up. Seems that he was tackling another student in the playground. I don't know what to do with him."

"Well he's definitely grounded for this," Christine said.

"Oh I agree with you. I just hope this is a phase he's gonna pass through," Bo said.


	66. All Things Must Pass

But things didn't get better over the months, and Luke's behavior was getting worse and worse. Christine was due any day so that was added to the stress Bo already had with Luke.

"You know this is all my fault, what Luke is doing," Bo said to Christine.

"No it's not Bo. How could you blame yourself for his behavior?"

"Cause…well I don't know. Maybe he senses something."

"Senses something? Bo what are you talking about?" Christine asked.

"You know that I didn't want him when we found out you were pregnant."

"Bo we've been through this already. What happened then was you were just scared, we both were."

"Yea but I meant what I said when I told you we should've given him up. And now with how he's turned out, I think he senses that. I think we should've gone through with my plan. I really wasn't ready to be a father. I didn't want him," Bo started to say when they were interrupted by a voice calling "daddy." They both turned and saw Luke standing there, "I just wanted to tell you I made this for you," Luke said to Bo and then threw a drawing he did on the table and running to his room.

"Dang it, I didn't mean for that to happen. Let me talk to him," Bo said getting up but Christine stopped him.

"Bo you did enough damage already. I'll go talk to him," Christine said going to Luke's room.

"Luke you alright?" Christine said going to his room.

"Why doesn't daddy love me?"

"Oh sweetie, daddy loves you very much. He's just…well he's not feeling all that well recently. He didn't mean what he said."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes I am. Me and daddy love you very much."

Luke hugged her and was soon asleep. She went to the bedroom to get some sleep herself. "So are you talking to me?" Bo asked.

"Bo I cannot believe you said that. I just lied to my son telling him you didn't mean it. And it broke my heart telling him that because I know you did mean what you said."

"Christine, I'm sorry…."

"Bo I really don't want to hear it," she said getting up and going to the bathroom in their room. That's when the labor started and Bo jumped up when he heard something crash to the ground. Christine came out, "Bo it's time."


	67. Just Breathe

Bo made it to the hospital in record time, and that included dropping Luke off at Uncle Jesse's just as they had already planned. Bo was happy that he could help out with this birth, since he had missed Luke's.

This birth was a lot easier than Luke's and shortly after two hours, Bo and Christine heard a baby cry.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy little girl," the doctor said handing her over to Bo and Christine.

Bo kissed Christine, "You did it honey. We have a little girl now."

"Have any names in mind?" Christine asked.

"I always liked the named Gabriella," Bo said.

"Gabriella, yea I like that too. Gabriella Marie Duke?"

"It's perfect!" Bo said. "Perfect name for a perfect little girl."

_There's a new Duke! Will having a new baby make Bo forget that he does have a son as well? If you want to find out, review. Remember…I will post a new chapter for each review. Thanks_


	68. Look Through My Eyes

A/N: Last night's update brought 5 reviews. Thanks so much!!! As a treat, 5 chapters tonight. Enjoy. Remember I'll post a chapter per review I get. Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo took Gabriella and held her, "She's just so beautiful," Bo said.

"I know isn't she," Christine said. Just then the rest of the Duke family came in. "Hey where's Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked.

"Oh he's in the waiting room with Luke and Jessie," Daisy said. Jessie was Daisy and Enos's daughter who was a year younger than Luke.

"Well come on in," Bo said. "Meet my daughter, Gabby."

The family stayed there until visiting hours were up and they went to go home. Christine was going to go home the next day so she told Bo he could go home and just come and get her in the morning. Though Bo didn't want to and he asked a nurse if he could stay with Christine. The nurse was like every other women in Hazzard, in love with Bo, so naturally she told Bo he could stay in the room overnight.

Meanwhile at Bo and Christine's, Luke, Daisy, Enos, and Uncle Jesse were all there planning a surprise party for when they brought Gabby home.

"Hey Luke, you notice anything different about Luke?" Daisy asked.

"Nope, what do you mean?"

"Well he just went straight to his room when we came back. And when I asked if he wanted to look at the nursery to see his sister he said no."

"Daisy it's probably nothing. He's just used to being the baby and well now he isn't. Remember, I was like that at first when Bo came to live with us."

Around noon, Bo and Christine came home with Gabby and were greeted by friends and family. Bo was showing off his new little girl and Christine couldn't find Luke in sight.

"Daisy where is Luke?"

"Oh I don't know he was out here a little while ago. Maybe his room?"

"Thanks," Christine said going to Luke's room and she saw him just sitting on his bed.

"Hey Luke, don't you want to come downstairs?"

He just shook his head and went back to reading his book.

"Luke wanna talk about it?"


	69. Strange Disease

"No, I'm alright mom," Luke said.

"You sure?"

He nodded, "I'll come downstairs in a little bit."

But as the years went on, Luke was acting up more and more in school. Gabby was now seven and was in second grade. Bo would always drop anything to help her out with anything to do with homework, but never with Luke.

"Hey dad can you help me with my math?" Luke had asked one day when Bo came home.

"Sorry can't right now. Going to take Gabby to ballet lessons." Bo said as he was leaving with Gabby. Christine was in the kitchen and heard that. She felt so bad for Luke and she was always there for Luke when he needed someone. But he was thirteen now and there were just some things that Luke would rather talk about with Bo than with his mother.

Luke was going to be entering high school in just a few months and Christine was hoping that Bo would soon see just how he was treating his son.


	70. Show Me Love

Dinner was quiet that night until Bo started talking about how great Gabby was during ballet practice. Christine looked over at Luke and saw that he was looking upset. Trying to change the subject, Christine asked Luke how things went at school.

"It was fine mom, lot of us can't wait to start high school though." He looked over at Bo, "Dad, I think I'm gonna go for football when I get there."

"That's nice son." That was all Bo said. Luke later excused himself and went to his room. Gabby went to go to her homework and that left Bo and Christine alone to talk.

"Bo, can't you see what's going on here?"

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Yes it is! Bo, your son just told you he's going to try out for football in high school. Bo he doesn't even like sports. He's just doing it to make you proud of him."

"I am proud of him!"

"No you're not. You hardly even notice he's around. Everything's always Gabby. I mean you spend so much time with her, I hardly get to spend time with her!"


	71. Innocent

_Three Years Later….._

Luke was now a junior in high school and he was becoming more and more like Bo each day. He was a star player on his football team, just like Bo was in high school.

"Bo you really need to talk to Luke, he's getting into more and more trouble."

"And it's my fault how?"

"Bo he's acting just like you!"

"I do not behave like that and you know it."

"No not now. But you did back then. His counselor at school called and she talked to him. From what he's telling her, it's cause he feels neglected by you."

"Oh that's nonsense. I love him."

"You say that Bo but you never show it. He asked you for help on homework, you tell him you're busy but then you're helping Gabby. Bo he's at that age when he needs his father the most. I mean there's some things he's gonna want to tell you and not tell me.

"What is with all of you? You blame me, the school counselor blames me, Daisy and Luke are blaming me for this. But I am not doing anything wrong."

"No of course you're not Bo," Christine said sarcastically. Just then the phone rang and Christine answered it. "Hello? Roscoe? What is it….Luke did what?! Alright I'm on my way over," Christine said hanging up. She looked at Bo.

"You're doing everything right huh? Then how come I just got a call from Roscoe saying he has Luke at the station because he got drunk at the Boar's Nest?! He's only 16 and he's sneaking around like this….Bo just get it through your head, you are the reason he's like this!" Christine said leaving and going to pick Luke up.


	72. Goodbye To You

"I have a big football game tomorrow," Luke announced at dinner.

"Luke I'm not gonna be able to make it, I have extra hours tomorrow," Christine said and Luke understood. After all she had been at his other games. And though she no longer had to bail Bo out of jail, most of her money was going to get Luke out of jail. Yep he definitely was taking after Bo.

"Dad, can you come?"

"Um..what time is it?" Bo asked.

"4 p.m."

"Oh yea sure I'll come," Bo said.

But Bo never showed up that day and that was it for Luke. When he got home he packed some of his stuff and left the house, leaving a note behind for his parents to see. Christine came home and saw the house empty so she assumed Bo and Gabby were still at the game. She went up to Luke's room and saw the door open, which he never left it. Going inside she saw the note and that moment she heard Bo and Gabby come inside the house.

"Bo did you forget to do something today?" She asked going downstairs.

"Not that I recall. I took Gabby to the park."

"BO YOU PROMISED LUKE YOU'D GO TO HIS GAME TODAY! NOW HE RAN AWAY FROM HOME!" she yelled handing him the note.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she headed for the door.

"Unlike you, I never want to go through the thought of him being lost again. I'm going looking for him!"

_Bo's actions caused a major problem in the Duke family. Is Bo going to realize his mistake before it's too late? To find out, you know what to do. Review…thanks_


	73. Crackerbox Palace

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Tonight, I bring you 6 new chapters. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine went out that night looking everywhere for Luke. Plus she needed to get out of the house, needed to get away from Bo. She had it with the way he was acting. And then she thought, maybe Bo was right. He was acting like this because he never really did want Luke.

But then again a part of her knew Bo was better than that. He was so depressed those seven months when he was missing. And if he didn't want Luke like he claimed, then he wouldn't have been acting the way he did when he was kidnapped.

Christine drove to all the places that she could think of and then she resorted to the last place he would be at. Driving to the Boar's Nest she saw Luke sitting outside.

"Luke, are you alright?" she said running up to him.

"I'm not going back," was all he said to her.


	74. Superman's Dead

"Come on Luke, we want you back home."

"No you want me back home. And I guess even Gabby does too…but the one person who doesn't is dad."

"Luke, your father loves you….."

"No he doesn't mom. Don't you think I've heard the stories? I know he never wanted me."

"Luke that's not how it was at all."

"Then how was it? I want to know the truth."

"Luke I don't…."

"Mom I'm 16, I have the right to know the truth."

Christine knew she had to tell him, he never would come back home if she kept on lying to him. She sighed and began, "Luke, I wasn't married to your father when I got pregnant with you. And when I found out about you, he didn't want any part in it. He wasn't even around for much of the pregnancy. I had told him from the very beginning that I was gonna keep you. And it wasn't until the moment he saw you after you were born that he decided that he did want to be part of your life."

"What made him change his mind?" Luke asked.

"He almost lost you and me for good. That ex-girlfriend who they're still looking for for your kidnapping, she did something to my car that caused me to crash. If it wasn't for your Uncle Luke getting me out of the car, then neither of us probably would've been here."

"Is that how I got his name?"

Christine nodded, "Your father decided on it. Said that it was perfect for you because if it wasn't for your Uncle Luke, then we wouldn't have been safe, nor would he have realized he had been such a jerk. Now look Luke, I'm not making excuses for how your father is becoming cause I don't know why he's like this."

"It's just that, I used to look up to dad you know. I saw his car racing on television and I wanted to be just like him. Now I'm not so sure anymore."


	75. The Times They Are A Changing

Two years later: Luke is now 18 and Gabby is 12.

Luke was graduating high school in a few weeks and he still didn't know where or what he was going to do after. Cooter had offered him a job at the garage when Luke suggested he wanted to go into car racing. But now he had changed his mind. Seeing what became of Bo after the racing, he decided he wanted to go to college.

But where he had no idea. There were a few ones close by but he decided against those. If he went there, then he most likely wouldn't have to leave home. Nope, he was going to go to one away, one out of the state. So he kept it a secret from his parents until he knew for sure where it was he would be going to.

"Mom, dad….I have something to say," Luke said one night at dinner.

"What is it son?" Bo asked.

"Well I know I have been keeping it a secret but that's cause I wanted to make sure I knew where I was going first. And well first of all I have decided to go to college. The second thing is, I'm going to one in New York."

"What? You wanna move away?" Christine said.

"Yes mom. I mean sure I'm gonna miss it here, but I just feel like there's more for me out there you know." Christine understood completely. After all she did move from New York herself to be with Bo after she met him.

And in September, the Dukes were ready to send off their first child to college. "You make sure you call and visit," Christine said.

"I will mom. Thanks. Bye mom, bye dad," he said hugging them and taking off.


	76. Why Haven't I heard from you

That first semester away, Luke hardly called home. He did call Christine up on her phone but he never wanted to take the chance to have his father answer the phone because then he'd have to talk to him.

It was getting close to Thanksgiving and Luke had told Christine that he wouldn't be coming home. Instead he was going to go to his girlfriend's house for the holiday.

"What do you mean he's not coming! It's a family holiday," Bo said when Christine told him.

"Bo look I'd rather have him here too but he doesn't wanna come home."

"You know what I'm gonna go to that campus and find out why."

"Bo it's all the way in New York. You can't just drive up there."

"Yea I know you're right. I just want my son to be here."

"Bo, call him and tell him that. I think a major reason why he isn't coming is cause he still feels unloved by you."

Bo looked at Christine and thought about what she said. And thought maybe he could find out what was going on.


	77. falvor of the week

Not long after Thanksgiving, Bo decided that maybe he should take Christine and Gabby to New York for Christmas. That way they could get a vacation as well as visiting Luke.

Bo had decided to go pay Luke a visit at his dorm while Christine and Gabby spent the day shopping.

"Dad? What brings you here?" Luke said when he ran into Bo in the building.

"We came here for vacation, wanted to surprise you. How are things?"

"Um…they're good dad. Look I gotta run alright. We can catch up later," Luke said heading out of the building into his car.

"Excuse me, you know Luke Duke?" A girl came up to Bo and asked him.

Bo turned around, surprised, "Yea he's my son."

"Oh wow, so that means you're the famous Bo Duke?"

"Um…yea." He said. "How do you know about me?"

"My father was a fan of yours in your racing days."

"That's nice."

"You might remember my mother, Nancy. As in Nancy Smith."

Bo thought about it for awhile, "Sound familiar."

"Should…you had a thing with her back when you had races in New York."

That certainly made Bo remember then. "And you're a friend of my son's?"

"Sorta. I mean well he's got lots of girls always with him you know. My mom says he takes after you."

"Umm…well it was nice to meet you. I need to go," Bo said leaving and going back to the hotel.

"Hey Bo, is something wrong?" Christine asked.

"No no I'm fine."

"You sure, you look like you had a tough day."

"Um…I'll tell you later, after Gabby's asleep." Bo whispered to Christine.

Once Gabby was asleep, "Christine, I think we're gonna have another problem on our hands."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I ran into someone who's a "friend" of Luke's. Apparently he's taking after me."

"As in what, dating as many girls as he can?"

"I'd say worse than that," Bo said.

"Bo you mean…"

"Yep, from what I can tell he's acting like me when I was 18. Well all except the fact that he ain't on probation like I was then."


	78. a place for my head

"You know what, I am to blame for this," Bo said.

Christine just looked at him, what could she do, he was speaking the truth.

"I mean I ignore him all these years and now look at him…."

"Bo…."

"He's becoming just like me. I need to do something about this."

"Bo calm down. I'm sure we can talk to him tomorrow."

"Yea you mean if he actually wants to. I just should've been there for him then this wouldn't have happened." Bo said.

_Bo's finally come to realize that he's at fault for Luke's bahvior all these years. Now with Gabby close to becoming a teenager, will Bo let history repeat itself? To find out,,,you know what to do…review.._


	79. Chapters 7985

A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile, been busy here. I decided to post the story a different way. It was getting too difficult to post each chapter as a new document since it was a long story. So I'm going to post the newest chapters as one document, that way it's easier to keep track of as well as read. Again remember, each review I get, I will add a new chapter. Tonight, there's 7 new ones. Enjoy….

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 79: You Raise Me Up**

"Bo you can't blame yourself for this now. He's 18 he knows what choices to make," Christine said trying to reassure Bo.

"Still….I was hardly there for him when he was growing up."

Christine didn't know what to say to Bo, he was telling the truth but she couldn't say that to him.

"Daddy can we go down to the pool?" Gabby came over to Bo.

"Yea sure sweetie, why don't you go downstairs, I'll be right there." He looked at Christine, "You coming?"

"I figured just staying in the room. Maybe Luke will call."

Bo nodded. "Look at Gabby, she's gonna be thirteen soon. I'm gonna make sure she doesn't start acting up like Luke."

"Bo she's different than Luke, always had been. Bo face it, your son is exactly like you," she smiled a little.

"Yea I know, that's what worries me," Bo said. "We'll be back soon," he said and then leaving to go to the pool with Gabby.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 80: Naked**

Christine was just relaxing in the hotel room when she heard a knock. "Mom? Dad? You in there?"

Hearing Luke's voice, Christine went and opened the door. "Luke sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Sorry if I'm bothering you guys. Dad told me this is where you guys were staying and decided to visit."

"Luke you could never be a bother to us you know that," Christine said.

"Thanks mom. I have missed you guys."

"We miss you too. Your dad would like it if you called him more you know."

"Why bother mom, he doesn't care about me let alone wanna talk to me."

"Luke you know that isn't true."

"Yea it is mom. But mom that isn't why I cam here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 81: I'll Be There For You**

"Luke, is something going on that we should know about? Would you like it better if your father was here?"

Luke got up, "No! No, it's better that he isn't here. Um…oh wow this is hard to tell you," Luke said.

"Luke you can tell me anything you know that."

Luke nodded, "Yea but I've disappointed you so much already. This is just gonna add to it."

"Once you get it out, you'll feel better trust me."

"I know….Mom, my girlfriend, LeeAnn. Well she told me today that she's pregnant. Mom please don't be mad and hate me…."

"Luke you're my son and I could never hate you. And yes of course I'm not overjoyed about this happening, after all you are only 18, but don't worry I'll be here to help you out. Me and your father will help you out."

"No mom you can't tell dad, he'll just hate me more."

"Luke he won't don't worry. After all he's been through the same thing."

Luke looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"We weren't married when I was pregnant with you. You don't remember it cause you were young but you were at the wedding, but only a month old. Now what do you two plan on doing?"

"Well I told LeeAnn I was behind her no matter what and she said she wants to keep the baby and I told her I couldn't be any happier than I am right now."

"Well there you go right there, you're already stepping up more than your father ever did. I hardly saw him when I was pregnant with you. Though I think it was just cause he was scared. Your father should be back with Gabby soon, you wanna wait for him?"

"No I'm gonna go actually. Told LeeAnn I'd go see her after I talked to you. But I'll talk to you soon. Bye mom," he said hugging her goodbye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 82: Jaded**

Bo and Gabby came up from the pool and when going back to the room, Bo thought he had seen Luke leaving the hotel but he didn't think it was possible.

"Hey Christine, was Luke here by any chance?" Bo said when he got back to the room.

"Um… yea just stopped by for a little while why?"

"Oh I thought I saw him leaving. Why'd he come over?"

"Just wanted to talk you know," Christine said hoping Bo would want to change the subject.

"You know that I do know whenever it is that you're hiding something," he said going up behind her and putting his arms around her. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Bo, don't worry."

"Why was Luke here and I want the truth."

"Bo I can't tell alright."

"I'm your husband and that's our son. I have the right to know!"

"Yea well he doesn't want you to know."

"What is it? Not like he did something stupid and got his girlfriend pregnant…" Bo began and then he saw Christine's face. "That is what this is about isn't it?"

"He knew you would react like this, that's why he didn't want you to know."

"But how come he didn't want to tell me to my face?"

"Cause he said you hate him already and this would just make you hate him more."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 83: At The Beginning**

Bo and Christine stayed in New York for a couple of more days before going back to Hazzard. Gabby loved it there so Christine promised they'd visit there more often, especially to do shopping there.

Bo sat on the plane with Christine's words replaying over and over again in his head. _My son thinks I hate him. I don't hate him. I never could_, was all he thought to himself. He looked over at where Christine was sitting with Gabby. Sure he had a close relationship with Gabby, but now she was getting to the age where she wanted to talk to her mother about things.

He missed out on all those things with Luke and now look what happened. _Settling down way too young_. Bo said to himself. But in fact he couldn't deny what the truth was, that his son was becoming just like him.

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 84: Dance Me To The End Of Love**

Things started to get back to normal in Hazzard, well as normal as things could get for the Dukes. Gabby was off at school and Christine had the day off from work. She was just finishing getting lunch ready when Bo stuck up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Bo if you want me to finish lunch, I can't do it with you hanging on me," she smiled.

"Who needs lunch then?" He said kissing her neck.

"You feeling alright?" She asked looking at him. "You're turning down food?"

"Well maybe I just decided on something that tasted much better," Bo grinned.

"Oh really, like what?" she teased him.

"I think you know," he said backing her up against the wall and kissing her.

"Bo…." She said softly.

"Shh…" Bo smiled and continued to kiss her.

Before she knew it, Bo had carried her to the bedroom. The two of them hadn't been like this in what seemed to her, like forever. They had been through so much, that they were hardly ever alone. She laid in Bo's arms after and rested her head on his chest. And just when the two of them were asleep, the phone rang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 85: Another One Bites The Dust**

"Hello?" Christine asked sleepily.

"Mom? It's Luke."

"Oh Luke, sweetie what is it?"

"Well I just thought I should call you and tell you the great news. Me and LeeAnn are getting married!"

Christine was now awake, "You're getting married," she said which now had Bo wide awake.

"Who's getting married?" Bo asked.

"Our son is," she said quietly to Bo. "Well congratulations son," Bo yelled over so Luek could hear him.

"Mom that's not all. I'll be moving out of Hazzard for good and living here in New York with LeeAnn."

"You're what? Are you want to?"

"Yes I am mom. Look I gotta run I'll call you later."

Christine looked at Bo after getting off the phone. "Our son's getting married and moving to New York for good."

Bo knew that if he didn't work things out with Luke soon, then he may just loose his son for good.

_Bo's chances of working his problems out with Luke are slowly running out of time. Will Bo be able to repair his relationship with his son before it's too late? If you want to know, you know what to do..Review! Thanks._


	80. Things Happen

A/N: There were 25 views for last night's update but only 2 reviews. That's only .08 of the readers that reviewed. Please if you do read the story, please review. I'm always opened for any ideas or comments. Anyways for the two reviews, here are two new chapters. Enjoy!

------------------------------

**Chapter 86: Beautiful Good-Bye**

It wasn't long after that Bo, Christine, and Gabby were once again on their way to New York. Luke's wedding was later that week and the whole Duke family was on their way over to attend.

"Bo the wedding's tomorrow, aren't you gonna get some sleep?" Christine asked.

"Can't. I don't know, just a lot of stuff running through my mind you know."

"Bo, I know he's only 18 and if you're saying this cause you think he's too young, well I agree with you."

"Oh yea I agree with you about that, it's just that…well he's gonna be living here now permanently and I hardly know my own son."

"There's one way to fix that Bo."

"Yea I know," Bo yawned. "But it will have to wait until tomorrow. I am tired so let's get to sleep."

The next day all the Dukes were at the church. Christine and Bo had gone over to Luke. "You nervous?" Christine asked.

"Just a little," Luke laughed.

Christine knew that Bo wanted to talk to Luke alone. "Sweetie, your Aunt Daisy's over there and wants to talk to me, so I'll see you later." She smiled at Bo and whispered "good luck" in his ear and went over to where the family is.

"Luke, listen…."

"Dad you don't need to be here to talk to me alright. I know you don't want to."

"That's where you're wrong son. I want to talk to you and let you know that I have always loved you. I know I haven't been the father I should've been to you, but you are my son and I will always love you. And I am so proud of you."

"You are? But I've screwed up haven't I?"

"Not at all. I mean look at you, you're doing something I never would've been able to do at your age. You take after me in a lot of ways you know, but doing what's right, well you get that from your mother," Bo smiled and Luke smiled and laughed a little.

"I love you too dad," he said hugging Bo.

"Remember, we're only a phone call away and we will visit you whenever Gabby's off from school." Bo told Luke and then went over to the family and wait for the wedding to begin.

-------------------------------

**Chapter 87: Too Bad**

Luke kept is word and was calling up back home every week. Christine loved that she finally saw him and Bo getting back to being close, like they once were. Christine had been at work one day when Luke had called.

When Christine came home, the look on Bo's face told her something had happened.

"Bo what is it?"

"Luke just called. Something happened, he was all in tears."

"What is it? Are they alright?" Christine asked.

Bo shook his head, "LeAnne lost the baby. They don't know what happened. Luke said one minute they were having dinner and then the next second she was in pain."

Christine sat next to Bo on the couch, not believing this happened, everything seemed to have been going right for them.

"He's not handling it too well?" she asked.

"No he's not. Look I told him once everything settles down over there, I told him well he should consider moving back home with LeeAnn."

"What did he say about it?"

"He said he'll think about but most likely he will. Said the best thing for LeeAnn would be to get away from where they are now. I told him that way we'll be right here when he needs us."

_A major tragedy had happened to the Dukes. Will this bring Bo and Luke even closer, back to the way it used to be? To find out you know what to do. Review…please. A new chapter will be up for each review I get._


	81. What Has Happened

A/N: There were two reviews for last night's update so I want to thank those two who updated, I really appreciate it. There were 31 views but I only got two reviews. Please….if you are reading the story, leave a review. Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas how to make it better. But here are two new chapters for tonight. Enjoy….

Schniederluver: Hope you enjoy the next two chapters. Thanks for the review.

Duke chick: I think you'll like what's about to happen in the story. Thanks for the review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 88: Cryin'**

Luke and LeeAnn did in fact move to Hazzard. They wanted their own place but Bo convinced Luke that they should at least stay with them until the two of them had enough to live on their own.

Christine turned to Bo in bed, "You've hardly said a word tonight. You alright?"

Bo pulled Christine to him and held her. "It's just that, I can't even imagine what Luke must be going through now you know. I mean for seven months we couldn't find him that time he was kidnapped, but at least we still got him back. But he's never gonna get to see his baby. And we're never gonna get to see our first grandchild."

"I know Bo, I mean I remember what it felt like when I thought we lost Luke."

"I thought you never felt like that?" Bo asked.

"Not with the kidnapping. I'm talking about when I had the accident and the reason he was born two months early. They had to deliver him then cause we were losing him."

"How come you never told me this?" Bo asked.

"We were going through a lot then remember. And by the time things worked out between us, everything was going smoothly."

Bo smiled and kissed her, "Don't know, guess I was just looking forward to us having a grandchild that we could spoil."

"And Bo, someday that will come."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 89: One Last Breath**

Luke couldn't sleep so he went downstairs but was surprised when he saw Bo was already in the kitchen.

"Dad can we talk?"

"Yes of course you don't need to ask," Bo said.

"How do you get past something like this happening?" Luke asked.

"Be strong, that's the best thing I can tell you. Do you remember when you were kidnapped?"

"Only from what you guys told me, since I was so young when it happened."

"Well everyone was giving up having hope that we'd find you alive. But me, your mother, your uncles, aunt, Roscoe, and Enos…well they kept up that search until we found you. But for those seven months you were missing, I was a mess. Your mother was the one who kept it together. If it wasn't for her, you both would've lost me as well."

"Did you guys ever have to go through this?" Luke asked.

"Almost," Bo began. "I just found out from your mother actually. The accident she was in the day you were born, the reason they delivered you was because they were afraid of losing you."

Luke nodded, "Dad do you ever feel like anything that goes wrong is your fault and you could've made it different?"

"All the time son, even now. You're just like me son, and I think you'll always be asking yourself those questions. Best thing to do is to move on as best as you can."

_Looks like Bo and Luke are getting the close relationship they once had back in order. But it's also making Bo take a look back on his life. Will Bo wish he had done things differently in life? Let me know what you think….thanks._


	82. Could've Been Different

A/N: Two reviews again out of 22 readers. Thanks to those who reviewed. You're the reason I keep this story going. So here are two new chapters…Enjoy!

duke chick- Thanks, hope you like the new chapters.

Schniederluver – Thanks for the review. Hope you like these new chapters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 90: Imagine**

Bo went back upstairs and hopped into bed, waking up Christine who didn't know he had left to begin with.

"Hey where were you?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs and grabbed a snack. Ended up having a talk with Luke actually."

"Is everything alright?" Christine asked.

"Yea he just wanted some words of encouragement actually. He said he's blaming himself for what happened and I told him that he takes after me cause I do the same thing."

Christine smiled, "That's for sure. Even though I keep telling you that all that's happened was never your fault."

"I know, I know. But what if it is, you know?"

"What are you getting at Bo?"

"Well, I mean…me and you, we were supposed to get married what a year before you had Luke. And I messed that up, that was my fault."

"Well yea that was the reason we didn't get married at that time. But when you think about it, if we did then everything we have now wouldn't have happened."

"Yea I know, and I mean I know if we did get married then well we wouldn't have what now. But there's still something that bothers me a little."

"What's that Bo?"

"Well if we had gotten married the first time we were supposed to, then we wouldn't have had to go through that whole kidnapping ordeal."

"But that whole incident also proved that me and you could be so strong that we could overcome anything as long as we work together."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 91: Unanswered Prayers**

"Yea I know I mean I agree with you. I don't know, it's just that….this talk with Luke made me realize if I did things differently then I would be much happier now."

"Like what Bo?"

Bo shrugged, "I don't know. Sometimes I wish I just waited you know. Not done what I did do…you know?"

"Bo you've lost me?"

"Well you know from when you moved here, I had dated every girl there was in town. Well sometimes I wish I waited you know, for someone like you. Then I would've been in lover for real only once and not been in love like I thought I was so many times before."

"Yea but I knew all of that and yet I still married you because I love you. Bo you don't need to worry about that now."

_Bo is starting to do a lot of thinking about the past. What happens when he starts to remember hurting all those he loved in the past? Let me know what you think is gonna happen next. Thanks…._


	83. I Hurt So Many

A/N: Only 2 reviews out of 24 who read the latest update. Again if you're reading this story, please leave a review. Let me know what you think and anything you'd like to see in the story. Anyways here's 2 new chapters for tonight.

duke chick: Thanks, enjoy these chapters.

Schniederluver: Thanks. Enjoy these updates.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 92: November Rain**

"Christine, it's just that…I don't know I'm just looking back and all I've done and those I hurt."

"Bo don't start this again…."

"But it's true. I was horrible to you. I mean I cheated on you a week before our wedding."

"Bo that is in the past though."

"Yea I know but…I mean you were the one person I promised myself I'd be faithful to. And I couldn't even keep that promise to myself."

"But in the end I still married you didn't I?"

Bo smiled a little, "Yea I never thought you'd forgive me."

"Well what could I say Bo, I could never say no to you," she smiled and kissed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 93: Wash Away**

"There's something else I need to tell you," Bo said looking down.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Well it's about who I cheated on you with."

"Bo really, I don't need to know…"

"Yes you do….cause it may help us out with something."

"What are you talking about Bo?"

"The won I cheated on….well Roscoe called earlier today. They found out she was behind the kidnapping of Luke."

"Did Roscoe tell you if they got her?"

"Not yet. She's on the run again. But I think that the reason she did it was cause me and you got married after all."

_Bo just let out a secret that he's been keeping from Christine and now they know who it was that kidnapped Luke. What's gonna happen with this ex of Bo's? Let me know what you think._

---------------------------------------------------------------


	84. Moving On

A/N: 2 reviews out of 16 readers from the last update……well here are two more updates.

Schniederluver: Thanks for the review. Enjoy these chapters.

duke chick: Thanks for the review. Enjoy these chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 94: Good Riddance**

_3 years later_

"And you said she confessed? Thanks Roscoe…yea we'll be on our way right now." Bo said hanging up the phone.

"Who was it Bo?" Christine asked.

"Roscoe. You won't believe it. He caught the one who kidnapped Luke. Said she confessed to it all. He wants me to go down there and see if I recognize her, you wanna come?"

"Yea I'll come with you," Christine said leaving with Bo.

Bo and Christine walked into the station. "Bo right here," Roscoe said.

Bo walked in and recognized the girl right away, "**Barbara!"**

"**You know here?" Christine asked.**

"**Yea she is just like Roscoe said one of my exes." Bo looked at her, "Why did you do it?"**

"**Because…..my first plan went wrong that's why." Barbara said plainly.**

"**You're first plan? What?"**

"**Oh you know a so called accident that would just happen to make your wife over there lose the baby," she said laughing a little.**

"**HOW DARE YOU!" Bo said angrily but Christine held him back.**

"**Bo, Christine, you don't need to be here anymore. Just wanted to make sure you indetified her. And don't worry she'll have the two things against her." Roscoe said.**

"**Again Roscoe, that you so much for everything," Christine said still holding onto Bo's hand afraid he'd run right back in if she let go.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 95: In My Life**

Gabby was now on her way to leave to go to college. She was going away but not far away so she was still going to be visiting a lot. Luke and LeeAnn did finally get their own place and they decided to wait before they tried for a baby again.

"I just can't believe you're leaving," Bo said hugging Gabby.

"Dad I'll be back soon I'm not leaving for good," she laughed.

"I think your dad is just afraid he's getting old now what his baby's in college," Christine smiled and hugged Gabby. "You make sure you call us when you get there."

"I will mom. I love you two," she said hugging them again before leaving.

"Don't you ever wonder where did the time go?" Bo said to Christine.

"Bo not again," she laughed. "We went through this last night."

"Yea I know, but sometimes it's like…it passed by so quickly."

Christine shook her head, "Bo, get over it, our kids grew up. It had to happen."

"I just wish it didn't have to happen," he smiled and put his arms around Christine. "You still love me don't you?"

"Eh…." Christine shrugged.

"Huh?"

"Oh Bo stop it you know I was joking," she said turning to him and kissing him.

_Bo and Christine finally have the house to themselves. What will come of this? Let me know what you think._


	85. Happy At Last

A/N: 20 readers but only two reviews…..So I'm going to just post the rest of the story now. Hope you enjoy it.

duke chick: I think you're right…enjoy.

Schniederluver: Thanks for the idea. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 96: Make Your Own Kind Of Music**

Bo and Christine laid in the bed that night. "Doesn't this just seem so strange?" Bo asked.

"You mean the fact that it's so quiet here and we don't hear Gabby in the next room talking to her girlfriends all night on the phone….yea it's different now."

"It is too quiet isn't it?" Bo said.

"Well sometimes Bo, quiet is good…" she turned and kissed him.

Bo smiled and little, "I know what you're thinking and don't get me wrong, I've been thinking the same. It's just that….I don't know…."

"Bo Duke says he doesn't know if he wants to? I'm shocked," she teased him.

When she started to get up from the bed Bo grabbed her from behind, "You won't get away from me that easily," he said pulling her back onto the bed.

"Wanna bet," she said trying to get away from him.

"I don't think so," he said kissing her and then he smiled.

"What is it Bo?"

"Oh nothing…just that it's been so long since we've been like this and didn't have to worry about the kids coming into the room."

Christine laughed a little. "What's so funny?" Bo asked.

"Oh I'm just remembering the first time Gabby had walked in on us. Your explanation on what was happening was so funny."

"That's not funny, I mean how was I supposed to know how to explain it to my four year old daughter."

"But to tell her it's a game that she's not allowed to play until she's older…that was a classic Bo, I'll give you that."

"Yea it was funny wasn't it?" Bo laughed. "I am glad though that she didn't take after me."

"Yea Luke's definitely taking after you. Gabby was more one into the books instead."

"Yea definitely you she takes after," Bo laughed and laid down in the bed next to Christine. "Christine, I think I got a great idea!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 97: Since You Been Gone**

"Alright Bo what is your great idea?"

"Me, you and a vacation. Alone without a worry in the world. What do you say?"

"But Bo…we have jobs, well I mean sure Cooter will let you go and have time off. But I can't just take time off like that."

"Sure you can. That's your problem, you work way too much, no time to relax. Come on what do you say?" Bo said giving her the pout that she always loved.

"How can I say no to a face like that," Christine said. "Alright Bo we'll go on a vacation."

And that next day, Bo got tickets for them to spend a week in Florida. "And we can enjoy the beaches again…well if we decide we wanna leave our hotel room," Bo said with a smile.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 98: Rain**

Bo and Christine's vacation wasn't going as planned. As soon as they got there it began to rain, canceling any plans that they had to go onto the beach for the afternoon.

"Hey you know what this reminds me of?" Bo said.

"What Bo," Christine said snuggling up to him on the couch while they watched television.

"It reminds me of our first time, except we were at the farm. But I remember, I was supposed to take you on a picnic but just as we were about to leave, it started to rain. And well…we both know what happened from there…" Bo smiled.

"Yea and now I'm stuck with you," Christine laughed.

"Oh yea cause I'm sure you're just so upset that we ended up together," Bo smiled and kissed her.

"But to think, if we had just gone on that picnic…well think about it Bo, we probably wouldn't be here now."

Bo smiled and hugged her, "I'm so glad we didn't go on that picnic."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 99: Hide**

"Remember how I used to hide the fact that you were with me in my room all those nights?"

"How can I forget, we were almost caught once remember."

"Yea, you'd think my uncle wouldn't mind if I had you over since I was 24 at the time. But well you know him."

"And what did you do to make it up to me? You took me camping," Christine laughed.

"Hey that did go smoothly until Luke caught us."

"I remember you always wanted to go somewhere romantic with me. Never wanted to go off for a quickie somewhere."

"Of course, you were the most special person to me and the only one that mean the world. Though there was the one time in the General," Bo blushed a little.

"Yea Bo the time you couldn't wait until we got back to my place. And well we did get a gift out of that adventure."

Bo looked at her, "You mean that's when you got pregnant with Luke? You know I always said the General was always going to be special to me…and well now it always will be," Bo laughed.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 100: Float On**

When Bo and Christine got home they were hit with double great news. Gabriella was going to get married within the next year. She was so excited when she came home to tell them the news and us expected Christine was just as excited, getting to help her plan the whole wedding. Bo of course wasn't as thrilled about his little girl getting married.

Luke and LeeAnn also had news for Bo and Christine and just eight months later, Bo and Christine got to see their first grandchild, a little boy named Bo, named after Bo of course. Things were finally beginning to look up for the Duke family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's all for this story. I will be taking a break from the Duke stories to finish my other ones. I am now writing a Smallville story that's based on Jonathan/Lois. So if you're interested in reading it, it's called, **It Was Our Secret**. Thanks everyone for reading this story.


End file.
